Digimon Fusion Movie: Yagami's Second Coming
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of Broly's Second Coming. Following his defeat to Tai, Yagami and his partner land on another hero's world. He is awakened, but turns loose and goes on a rampage. At the same time, Tai, the Ascendants, and some friends are on the move to try intercepting the Legendary Ascendant. Now also an official DFKai/Accel Stream crossover,
1. The Return of a Monster

**Multiversal Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball/Z or Digimon. Akira Toriyama and Akiyoshi Hongo do while Toei claims the anime titles. I also do not own Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, or other crossover elements from other series. I do, however, lay claim to _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. Chaosblazer is creator of _Digimon Accel Stream_.

I own Omega X, Metalla X, Dimitri Ishida/Faith/Angemon X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Sonja, Titaniamon & her 'shift' modes, and Yagami (and his Ascendant forms). Maxacorn has claim to the term Ascendant, X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, and Pikkan. Chaosblazer owns the concept of Digi-lock process, as well as the characters Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes/Nirak, Maki Hiko, Mikato & Shizuka Kagami, KageShurimon, Greil and the Evo-lites; as well as Digimon such as SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon.

**A/N: **This marks the fourth collab project me and Chaos are working together. Yes, four. We've done _Across Dimensions_, _The Siege of GranDracmon_, and most recently an Amazon Tournament mini-arc for his _Side Story Slamfest_ fic (one that has the YYGDM and Accel characters).

This might be confusing since this is directly linked with Chaosblazer's Accel series. If you haven't followed, you might want to look it up. This story follows Accel Stream Season 2 chapter 16 _Side Story Slamfest _chapters 10-12. The Greil character is currently the main villain in his series and will make appearances here. Likewise for his minions.

This marks our fourth collab. Additionally, it's the official sequel to my _Yagami: the Legendary Ascendant fic_ I've recently completed this past summer. We're shooting for 4-5 chapters. So, enjoy this DFKai/Accel crossover and the mayhem about to ensue!

But, first a short character corner.

xxxxx

(Karin, Dimitri, their daughter from the future Athena, Tai, Sora, X, Keke, Kensuke, and the other Kuiper Belt Senshi are gathered for a Halloween party in Kaiba Manor. The Digimon, except Titaniamon, invited were in the background competing over food. Seto and his girlfriend Lyn are not present yet but guests carry on with the party.)

Tai (dressed as Goku): Boy, I hope this year's Halloween party won't be crazy like last year's. Between Rei & Hiei getting wasted and then getting Hiei to dress up like a penguin, don't know what to expect this year.

Sora (dressed as Black Widow): Try to relax, Tai. Let's just think about having fun.

Karin (dressed as Korra): I really love your costume, brother. You've been on a Pokemon X/Y kick, huh?

Kensuke (dressed as Greninja): You better believe it. Last year I was Charizard. This year I'm freakin' Greninja!

Tyra (dressed as Xena): _Freakin'_? Are you serious?

Ken: Can't say the other f-word. There's a kid with us. (points to Athena) By the way, you're so cute in your costume, Athena.

Athena (dressed as Cutemon and blushing): Thank you, uncle Ken!

Taylor (dressed as Jessie from Toy Story): Well, aren't you so cute, Athena! (squees and plays with Athena's Cutemon ears).

X (dressed as Schwarz Bruder from G-Gundam): By the way, where's Kaiba and that girlfriend of his... what's her name? Lyn?

Dimitri (dressed as Chrono from Chrono Trigger): Yeah, her name is Lyn. She and Kaiba are supposed to be here soon.

Tyra (sighs): Lyn's had a hard time finding a costume for that stick in the mud.

Keke (dressed as Nami from One Piece): Must suck for Lyn. Is it true she's like Kisara's reincarnation in the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe?

Karin: Yep, and she's tough as nails. It takes a woman like her to put someone like Seto in line.

Dimitri: Guys, I just got word Kaiba's coming with his costume and more guests are on the way. Let's get this party going for them! (turns on some jazz)

Tyra: Kaiba in a costume. Oooh, this is gonna be good.

Helena (dressed as Toph): Could it be that bad?

Jami (dressed as Wasp from the Avengers): Do you really want to know?

Karin: Guess we'll find out.

Christina (dressed as Zatanna; grabs Ken's arm): Ooh, Ken! Want to get some punch?

Ken (blushing a bit): Um, sure.

Titaniamon (dressed as Erza Scarlet; looks over sighing at Agumon, Biyomon, Faith, and Athena's PinkPatamon competing for food): You gluttons definitely need to learn self control. At least my pals know self control. (she finds Ken's Veemon and Shoutmon gorging down some cake; she sweatdrops and groans) Ugh, guys.

Sora: Want to dance, Tai?

Tai: Sure thing. In the meantime, on with the fic!

xxxxx

List of universes by designation

_DF-616 (Digimon Fusion Kai _proper)

_XLR-08 (Accel Stream_)

_YYGDM-01 (YuYuGiDigiMoon _proper)

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion Border/XLR-08**_

On one quiet night in the Accel Stream Digital World, noise was finally made after an interval of tranquility. A portal seemingly opened up releasing a spaceship pod, not only covered in ice, but also containing a human teen and a larger than average Agumon. This ice-covered pod fell into a lake border lining between the Swamp Dominion and another dominion of a local vicinity.

With a loud thud, the object caused a huge splash in the lake, throwing up pounds of water into the air. The human inside the pod barely stirred as unbeknownst to him and his partner they had landed in a dimension unfamiliar to them.

The wounded teen, with forehead drenched with blood, muttered weakly, still recovering from his near death experience. "...Taichi... Agumon..." His head fell limp on one shoulder as he fell asleep.

The Legendary Ascendant has survived the collision with Comet Camori.

As the pod sank to the bottom of the lake, ice seeped out encasing the transport into a block of ice. As the ice sealed both inside, they were left unattended for a long while and cut off from the outside world.

Until one day, someone will release the sleeping monsters from their confinement.

xxxxx

_**Yagami's Second Coming**_

_**Act I: The Return of a Monster**_

xxxxx

_**Greil's Lair/Unknown Location/?**_

As he contemplated recent events, Greil's arms both twitched as he sat on a throne. _I knew there were some lethal level spells out there, but damn I didn't expect Fairy Law to fuck me up this badly. That kid is going to pay!_

Jishikitori X entered the room. She, too, still had scars from the previous battles,. She staggered towards him with a small piece of carved wood.

"I don't understand what you need these for?"

Greil sighed as he took them gingerly, trying to not let on how bad in pain he was. "You will understand shortly. If nothing else, I've learned one thing. Sometimes it's best to let others handle my affairs. Those stupid Ascendants from the DF-616 world are going to regret not finishing the battle with the one called Yagami, cause now I'm going to use him to destroy XLR-08, and enjoy every single minute of him raping Ken's useless corpse!" He said as he ripped a small hair from his head, stuck it on the wood, and channeled energy into it. "So help me Naraku this better fucking work." He muttered as once enough energy was channeled into the doll he opened a small portal and tossed it through.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion Entrance/XLR-08**_

**(Cue Sonic Generations OST - **_**Rival Battle: Silver**_**)**

"Man look at em go now! And you thought they were intense before?!" Mikato noted as Titaniamon in her Ultima Form armor battled Dramon X Miracle Mode hard.

It had been a week since the two returned from the YYGDM-01 verse. There Titaniamon had competed in a tournament; however, she had lost in the first round to her queen Athenamon, but this only enticed her to train more. Ken had also dueled Yugi Muto, getting his dueling spirit back from his duel with Jishikitori X; however he, too, was now focused on his goal once more.

He needed to train his energy control more which is what he was currently doing by sparring with Titaniamon, who wanted to master her new armor as well.

"Kinda wish we went to the tournament though," Bearmon muttered.

"We wouldn't have made a difference though, and you two wouldn't have been allowed to compete since your males," Shizuka said sighing as Liollmon and Bearmon felt disappointed. Shizuka and Mikato felt bad as well not being able to see such intense action from the Amazon tournament.

Soon enough Dramon X MM and Titaniamon stopped and both powered down.

"Let's take a breather," Ken said as he, Veemon and Shoutmon breathed hard. Titaniamon nodded doing the same.

**(End theme)**

"You're right. Lady Athenamon did want us to make sure not to overexert ourselves when training with these powers." Ken responded by recalling Veemon, Shoutmon, and Titaniamon into his Digivice to rest. Afterwards, he and the ninja girls noticed two small armored turtle Digimon, one smaller than the other walking towards them. Both had worried looks on their faces and were visibly upset.

"Kamemon and ChibiKamemon?" Bearmon asked.

"What are you two doing here? Sure there's water here but you guys would better suited in another Aquatic Dominion," Liollmon said.

"Well, we were living in the Swamp Dominion to the north of here, but recently a lot of Digimon have been getting stir crazy because something came crashing down from the sky into one of the dominion's biggest lakes..."

Ken was concerned hearing this. "What do you mean?"

Kamemon did his best explaining after calming down. "Well one night, the sky seemed to get all swirl like for some reason and some spherical object surrounded by ice landed in dominion's biggest lake. The cool down caused it to pick up more ice from the lake's waters, but still ever since then no one's wanted to go near it because one Digimon did and he was deleted by what others said was some kind of dangerous aura."

"What do you think it could be?" Mikato wondered.

"Don't know, but a lot of the Digimon from our dominion have moved away as a result," ChibiKamemon said.

Ken didn't like where this was going. "That means we've got an outsider. We better go check it out."

Mikato and Shizuka both grew equally concerned for Ken's well being.

Shizuka asked him. "Ken, have you recovered enough? We don't want to charge in haphazardly."

Ken clenched his fist tight in response. "I'm as a ready as I'll ever be. We have to check this out, because if it is someone from another world, it only means more trouble, let's go." The ninja twins nodded and after picking up their partners they took off after Ken.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/DF-616/10:30 AM**_

The masked watcher, X, was called from his realm to meet with Gennai based on a report from a group of Digimon. X sighted Gennai awaiting him in Azulongmon's sanctuary.

"Gennai, I came as fast as I could. Tell me if what they found some space fluctuations around the sector where Planet Vergo and Comet Camori collided not too long ago is really accurate."

Gennai addressed the masked watcher. "Indeed we dispatched some Digimon to check the sector. There are no more signs of Planet Vergo. Comet Camori wiped it out from the Digiverse. All that's left are pieces of debris floating about, but they made a startling discovery. This brings us back to the space fluctuations. The good news is they've since closed. However, there remains an energy spike around one of the area's spots. There's a source that seemingly pulled something into this small wormhole. The energy of this source is immense."

Upon hearing this latest report, X had a look of dread concealed behind his mask.

"This couldn't mean..."

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/XLR-08**_

The Swamp Dominion, true to it's name, was a dark forest-like land filled with marshes and occasional small lakes.

"This place gives me the creeps," Mikato shuddered at her surroundings.

Ken sighed irritably. "Look don't freak out on me." Looking around, they found the biggest lake that the two Kamemon mentioned. "There it is!"

However as soon as they ran towards it, an energy blast, albeit a weak one, struck the area near causing a hole to form. Another blast followed as did a few others causing holes enough to drain water from the big lake revealing the large ice block inside it.

"Whoa! Where did those blasts come from?!" Bearmon and Liollmon exclaimed.

Ken however wasn't impressed. "Those blasts were pretty weak." He discreetly noted as he watched the ice cube come into full view. Upon seeing what was inside, Ken narrowed his eyes. "What the heck?! That looks like a spacepod from Dragonball Z." He then remembered something from what Blightmon had said during their previous encounter at the Amazon tournament. _Is Yagami in that capsule?_

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**The Forgotten Horror**_**)**

_**You would be correct!**_ A thought blurted into Ken's head. Then, a large robed figure appeared above the ice cube and landed on top of it. All present gave awkward glances at the figure. "What?!"

"Trying to rip off a concept from Inuyasha. Wow, you are dumb, Greil," Ken remarked sardonically.

'Greil' snarled at him and held his hand over the ice cube. Applying heat energy to the ice, it began to melt down. "At least I'm not going to die in a few minutes. Say to hello to your maker, Kenny!" He retorted as the ice soon cracked apart in full.

The capsule in turn reacted and opened immediately. The first thing to come out of the capsule was an Agumon, who fell forward onto the capsule's door still asleep from the cold storage, but it was not one Ken had ever seen as it had Greymon-esque markings on its body. Sitting in the capsule's seat was a teen about Tai's age. He had an athletic build and spiky dark brown hair. As for clothing, he only had white pants with white and yellow trimmed boots. His shirt was gone exposing his upper torso where Ken noticed there was a strong impact mark around his middle chest area.

Mikato and Shizuka both blushed a bit at what they were seeing, but they quickly stopped when the teen awoke. Just like that, an evil destructive aura started pulsating from his body.

"What the hell?!" Mikato shouted as the teen slowly grabbed the doorway of the capsule and pulled himself loose.

His eyes showed nothing but pure anger as if he wanted to murder something or someone immediately.

Shizuka noticed Ken was starting to tremble a bit as well. "Ken, are you ok?"

Ken, however, knew what was being expressed by those cold destructive eyes.

_This guy is not going to fuck around like anyone else i've faced! His power is increasing by the minute as well. Brolly equvilient indeed. _He muttered in thought as the teen stood up in full.

'Greil' pointed to Ken. "Yagami, this man has information relating to Taichi and..." The puppet never got the chance to finish.

Upon saying Tai's name, Yagami's eyes widened in anger and he promptly turned and with no effort blasted the puppet away instantly into pieces.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Greil's Lair/Unknown Location/?**_

"This should be fun to watch." Greil noted as he viewed the battle through a portal. It showed Yagami beginning his march toward Ken and company.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/DF-616/10:45 AM**_

Suddenly, X felt the immense power of Yagami emanating from what he discerned to be Ken's dimension. His worst fear of Yagami possibly being alive resurfaced.

"No, it's Yagami!" X exclaimed, sensing Yagami's power from beyond dimensions.

The Sovereigns were greatly alarmed when hearing of his dreadful news.

"X, we need to tell Tai and the others quickly!" Gennai alerted him.

_Ugh, my biggest concern is Ken and Yagami clashing at their fullest! _X quickly pivoted over to Gennai and alarmed him. "It's going to take time gathering Tai and the others. I'll contact Dimitri first in Karin's dimension. Let's see if I can get a hold of him!" With that, he focused deep and forged a mental link with Dimitri, who was staying in the YYGDM-01 dimension with Karin. _C'mon, Dimitri. Hey, can you hear me? This is X calling!_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/YYGDM-01/9:30 am**_

Having eaten breakfast, a certain Ascendant and Kuiper Senshi couple were set to spend the day together with today being their day off from work. They stood on the balcony looking out into the city.

Karin had an arm around Dimitri as she spoke up. "Hey, how about a movie today?"

"I was thinking the zoo. It's such a nice day today."

"Or, that, too. We can fit both in our schedules..."

_Dimitri! Come in! It's X! We have an urgent situation here! _X quickly interjected into the couple's discussion, startling them both.

Shaking his head, Dimitri groaned. "Couldn't you give me a little more warning next time? I'm not used to talk chiming in like that. I'm not Tai."

_Sorry about that, Dimitri. This is a matter that does concern you since you were involved in it with Tai and the others._

Karin looked up hearing X. "Is everything ok, X? What's going on over there?"

_It seems our old friends Yagami and his equally unstable partner survived Planet Vergo's destruction. I felt Yagami's power just now and the good news he's not in our universe. Bad news... he's landed in Ken's dimension._

Upon hearing this dreadful news, Dimitri and Karin became horrified. The former became filled with anger by the news of Yagami and his partner's survival. Karin, though never thankfully encountered the monster, heard of the accounts from her boyfriend's prior encounter.

"There's no way he and his partner should've survived! That planet was wiped out by that comet!" Dimitri exclaimed.

Faith the Patamon flew in and landed on Dimitri's shoulder. He was equally shocked to learn of this startling revelation.

_Apparently, when Comet Camori collided with Planet Vergo, it caused a chain reaction and a tear opened into time-space. Yagami and his partner were then likely close to the tear, which would pull them in. Yagami and his partner are already awake and Ken's crew are now facing them. Ken doesn't even know who's he dealing with! It's urgent we have to act fast. _

"You want us to go then," Karin affirmed, already ready to go without hesitation despite Yagami and Agumon X. "No problem. Anything to help Ken and his friends." She pivoted over to Dimitri and Faith. "We'll have to put our plans on hold. Brother needs us."

"Karin, you have no idea the kind of lunatic we're about to face."

"Me, you, and my friends survived near-universal chaos in this dimension. I'm more than ready to face anything at this point," she blatantly stated without fear. She hurried in to get both her Henshin Rod and Dagger.

Dimitri chuckled. "Since you put it that way, nothing scares you anymore."

"Like I said, Ken needs us now. Besides you, Tai and the others have experience dealing with this guy."

_All right, you three since I can see Faith's with you._

"Yep, ready and reporting for duty!" Faith chirped, giving a soldier's salute to X.

"See? Faith's ready to meet danger head-on," Karin giggled, patting the brave Patamon's head.

_As I was saying, you three can make it to Ken's dimension first while I round up Tai and his cohorts. We have to act fast since I fear Yagami and Ken will throwdown any minute now. _

Dimitri clenched his teeth. "Ken better not do anything stupid before we get there."

Hiding her worry behind a brave facade, Karin couldn't take Ken off her mind. _Brother, hang in there, we're coming!_

_Before you go, there's a plan to want to cover with y'all that will require both Karin and Ken's dimension crossing powers._

Dimitri, Karin, and Faith stopped to listen as the masked watched mapped out his 'plan' to them.

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/XLR-08**_

"You two get out of here!" Ken demanded quickly, beckoning the ninja girls and their Digimon back. "This guy ain't playing around! Who knows what his deal is with Tai...!" Ken didn't even get to realize that slipping Tai's name wasn't the best move in the world.

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST - **_**One Winged Angel**_**)**

Eyes widened with anger, Yagami reacted.

_**Wham!**_

In no time flat, Ken was knocked against a boulder in less than a second. Yagami bumrushed over and began beating the man shit out of him. Mikato and Shizuka both tried to stop the psycho as he relentlessly pounded Ken's face in, but they were both thrown back each into a tree; each one almost snapping from the impact.

"Ken!" Shizuka called out barely as Ken's nose was clearly bleeding when Yagami stopped for a brief moment.

Ken released a good content of blood and water from his mouth. When he looked up, Yagami's eyes were blood thirsty red as he prepared another punch, but Shizuka quickly produced a kunai with a paper tag strapped to the back. She threw it at Yagami, who turned and caught the weapon with his teeth snapping it as the paper tag lit up and caused an explosion. However, the smoke quickly cleared and there was no damage done at all.

Mikato panicked. "What is this creature?! He's not human!"

Yagami turned back to Ken, who instinctively slugged him hard in the face. This course of action allowed Ken to trigger his Digisoul Charge, but once again no damage seemed to be done to Yagami. Utilizing Digisould Charge, Ken quickly changed to Dramon X. Much to Ken's chagrin, the beating he had sustained definitely took its toll. Due to the loss of blood, Dramon X could barely focus as Agumon X snapped awake. Liollmon and Bearmon charged him only for the dinosaur to clothsline both of them to the ground hard before Yagami and he started glowing.

Suddenly, a thick green aura shrouded both Yagami and Agumon X. Immense energies filled the duo empowering them with an overabundance of Ascendant power. The green aura covering Yagami became more concentrated and condensed into a pillar of light. The influx of power seeped into Yagami as a dark red symbol became etched over his chest like blood seeping from a wound. Agumon X's chest became embroidered with the same exact symbol.

_Is that a Crest symbol? I've never seen that before!_ Mikato thought, eyeing the two being pulled together under a unified pillar of concentrated green light.

"Crest of Despair... grant us power..." Yagami darkly muttered, placing a palm on his chest where the symbol glowed. "...to become Nova X."

"Crest of Despair...?" Dramon X muttered, feeling disoriented from the vicious beatdown.

Standing in their place was an 12-foot tall imposing behemoth covered entirely in ShineGreymon X's armor. His face still retained the face helmet complete with the three horns. The wings on his back folded behind him.

Nova X struggled to break out of the armored shell covering his body. The contained Ascendant energies were set to burst out of this shell and seemingly ready to unveil his first Ascendant form. The shell slowly broke and first revealed a visage resembling a human with sea green spiky hair. His muscular frame was bigger than before but nothing making him too too jacked up.

With no Glaven to restrain him, Nova X was willingly able to attack anyone on sight and of his own liberty. The beast was free to make his choice and he chose to set his sights directly on Dramon X.

Dramon X's could only mutter one thing at this new development. "Oh shit..." Nova X charged him...Next thing Ken knew he was knocked into the sky clear of the Swamp Dominion and towards another one, the psyco following him through the air.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/DF-616/11:15 AM**_

As Tai and Agumon used Instant Movement to relocate to the holy sanctuary, they were joined by Sora & Biyomon, Yamato & Gabumon, TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Davis & Veemon, and Sonja. X, Gennai, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David were waiting for them.

When X told everyone about Yagami's survival, they were taken aback with a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. However, none of them was ever more dumbfounded than Tai.

"You can't be serious! Last I checked, he didn't have Instant Movement. That's the only way he could've escaped that planet and comet collision!" Tai snapped, now feeling more compelled to finish what Planet Camori failed to do.

"He and Agumon X didn't teleport. When the comet hit the planet, a rare occurrence happened that opened a tear into time and space. Seemingly they were able to find a spacepod possibly abandoned by one of Glaven's men. Then, the tear pulled them along with the ship taking them to Ken's universe. They've been sealed in ice at the bottom of a lake, but now they've been released. As we speak, Ken and Yagami have crossed paths. I fear the worst will happen..."

Kari gasped as she turned to her brother. "Tai, we have to help Ken! He has no idea the kind of monster he's dealing with!"

BanchoLeomon asserted. "X has already contacted Dimitri, Faith, and Karin. They're on the move into Ken's dimension. They will already beat us there to Yagami."

"Moreover, we've laid out a carefully crafted plan, but timing of the execution is crucial."

"So, what do you plan?" Agumon inquired.

"We're going to bring Ken and Yagami to our world. This will work when Ken and Karin use their sword and Henshin Rod to open a portal big enough for Ken and Dimitri to knock Yagami into our world, or we could have Tai become Omega X and provoke the monster to come here."

Tai smirked when hearing the latter idea. "Why don't I coax him here when that portal opens? Besides, I'm the one he really wants. We have unsettled business."

"All right, it's settled," X nodded.

Sora disproved of her reckless boyfriend's choice and approached him, nudging his arm. "Tai, you don't want to go through with this...?"

"Sorry, Sora, but I'm the one he wants. And this time I'm making sure he stays dead. No way am I letting him live if he even dares touch you or Kari."

"I'll fight alongside you, Tai!" Kari adamantly declared. "We'll defeat Yagami together!"

Davis smirked watching Kari boldly speaking out. "Right on, Kari."

"Fool, you think I'm letting you take the glory of ending Yagami's existence? Think again," Yamato interjected as he confronted his rival. "Besides, why waste time saving that foolish boy if he's likely going to provoke Yagami first? Yagami is his problem now."

"Yagami is our problem, too, and Ken has done plenty for us. It's time we repay the favor. Ken has enough of his own issues to deal with," Tai openly chastised Yamato. "Look at it this way: you and I would like another shot at Yagami. I doubt you were satisfied when he left you laying..."

"And crying," Tike tried hard not to laugh, causing Yamato to spin around and shoot a scary glare at him.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Be lucky you're his nephew or you'd be deadknob."

Sam corrected her. "Don't you mean dead_nail_?"

Kara facepalmed. "Ugh, yeah, whatever."

David added. "Can't believe we're gonna fight Yagami again."

Keke clenched her fists and turned to X. "Are my brother and Karin over there now?"

"They should be and that's when we'll act. Everyone, get ready!"

Sora pulled Tai to the side and whispered to him. "No one should tell Catherine about this."

"Right, the last thing she needs to know is that nutcase being alive," Tai said. "Gather around, guys. We're putting this nutjob out of commission permanently!"

As most of the Kai Destined gathered, Tai and Agumon used Instant Movement to relocate them to the coordinates X established for them.

xxxxx

_**Machine Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Cue Sonic the Hedgehog OST - **_**Mephiles Phase 1**_**)**

Dramon X crashed down hard in the machine dominion into a portion of it that had been destroyed during the battle with Tidalmon and Blightmon. Many of the Digimon were confused until Nova X crashed down from the sky on top of Dramon X's back, causing him to scream in pain.

"Hey! Would you two clear out we're trying to work here!" A Breakdramon growled at them. Nova X turned and grabbed the giant drill Digimon by his neck, which he quickly crunched together like a bag of patato chips causing the Digimon to lose air. Then he quickly slammed the behemoth machine down on Dramon X repeatedly until he was smashed deep into the ground and promptly tore Breakdramon's head off deleting him instantly.

Dramon X managed to poke his head up barely to see this. _If I don't stop him, he'll kill everyone he sees, but the question is, can I stop him?! _Slowly, he rose to his feet as his body glowed. "_**Miracle BURST!**_" He yelled out getting Nova X's attention.

This proved to be a bad idea as Nova X picked up a Kenkimon and chunked it at him.

"Oh come on!" Dramon X MM dodged it.

Yagami started tossing more local Digimon at him like fast balls.

"Quit using the local's as...!" He stopped when an energy blast slammed into his face followed by another hard punch to the stomach.

This was followed by Nova X grabbing his legs and slamming them hard together in a clench hold. Then, he began swinging Dramon X MM at the local Digimon like a baseball bat decapitating and destroying anyone who got his way. Body parts flying everywhere while occasionally slammingDramon X MM into a wall or the ground, causing him to cough up more blood and to his shock bits of data.

**(End theme)**

"So, where do you think they are?!" Mikato wondered, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

Having fused their partners to BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, they had flown after the two warring Ascendants.

"Well, we saw Ken fall around this area so..."

Just then, a large explosion emanated ahead.

"That's gotta be them! Come on!" BanchoLeomon BM yelled, carrying his partners to the war zone.

When they arrived, several pieces of machine Digimon were all over the place. Nova X was standing on Dramon X MM's face attempting to crush him again

BanchoLeomon BM put his partners down and berated the crazed Ascendant. "Hey get off him!" BanchoLeomon BM charged Nova X forcing him off of Dramon X MM.

"Ken, are you ok?!" Mikato asked as Dramon X MM stood up dizzily. To their dismay, he started singing.

"~Now strap in tight, let's get set for action, to holst the ship out of the sand... _**HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A FORKLIFT! OLE!**_~" And with that, he fell down still dizzy.

"What are we up against here?" wondered Shizuka, who quickly gasped when she and Mikato saw their partner unconcious over Nova X's head while being held like a prize he could kill by ripping in half at any moment.

**(Cue Godzilla GMK – **_**Godzilla's Rage**_**)**

Dramon X MM's eyes sighted this and slowly stood up again. Catching Dramon X MM standing up, Nova X turned and dropped BanchoLeomon, who regressed back to Bearmon and Liollmon. He glared intently toward Dramon X MM.

"You want blood? You got it psycho!" With that, he slowly started making motions to remove his inhibitor rings.

Mikato and Shizuka both became concerned seeing this.

"Ken, don't take those off!" Mikato warned, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Dramon X MM prepared to take them off much to their dismay.

"DON'T!" They both yelled before out of nowhere, a beam of ice power shit and froze Ken's wrists.

Dumbfounded, Dramon X MM watched his hands binded together by sheets of ice. The minute his mind clicked, he realized who the culprit was and whirled around to see Sailor Sedna landing brandishing her Ice Trident. Before facing Ken, Sailor Sedna caught a glimpse of Nova X and frowned.

_That's Yagami? Gotta admit he's at least big and intimidating. _Thought the Kuiper Senshi leader.

"Karin!" Mikato and Shizuka cried out together; both of them happy to see the Kuiper again.

"KARIN?!" Dramon X MM spat out. "What are you doing here?!"

"You know why," Sedna addressed him with a slightly stern look. "Besides, I didn't come alone." With that, Angemon X hastily dove down past her and flew ahead attacking Nova X.

Dramon X MM was taken aback by how quickly Angemon X came in and was already engaging Nova with fisticuffs.

"Dimitri, too?!"

Mikato, Shizuka, and their Digimon marveled at the Ascendant brawl going on. All the while Angemon X kept Nova X occupied, Sedna approached Dramon X MM, placing her hands on his frozen fists.

"Glad me and Dimitri came here in time. I saw what you were about to do and I couldn't let you do it!" The Ice Senshi scolded him, but did her best not to sound angry or nagging. She hugged him. "I'm glad you're ok though."

"Karin, listen, I didn't mean. That big bastard tried to force my hand..." Before Long, Nova X brushed past Angemon X and bumrushed Dramon X MM. "Get back!" He pushed Sedna aside protecting her and preparing to take the Ascendant's next devastating blow.

Luckily, Angemon X swerved right in front of Nova X and cut him from the pass. Angemon X drew out his sword and slashed away holding Nova X at bay.

"Damn, Dimitri's gotten much stronger..." Dramon X MM muttered. He saw Sedna running up to him. "Karin, you need to suit up and go Valkyrie mode if you want to help."

"I know. Hold on..." Sedna stopped as she and Ken heard X beckoning to them in their minds.

_Good you were able to find Ken! Listen up, Ken, you and Sedna need to open a portal big enough for our resident nutjob. _

Dramon X MM demanded. _Tell me who this guy is! The minute Tai's name comes up, he goes Broly mode on me and he just wasted one of Greil's messengers._

_Long story short, he's our version of Broly. We thought the comet finished him, but it so happens he survives. All it took was a tear in space and time to save him from doom, but unfortunately that meant sending him to your world. _

Dramon X MM nodded. _Right, I get that much. So, you want me and Karin to open a portal? Using what?_

_Your sword and Sedna's Henshin Rod. We have to be quick. I've set the coordinates. Tai and the others will be waiting on the other side of the portal in our universe, but it's all on you two to make it happen._

With that, Sedna broke the ice sealing Dramon X MM's hands.

"Just promise me you won't loosen the inhibitor rings," Sedna looked him in the eyes.

"I promise, sis."

Dramon X MM complied and pulled out his sword in conjunction with Sedna holding out her Henshin Rod. Meanwhile, Angemon X decked Nova X's face dazing him.

"Hurry up, guys!" Angemon X barked while shoving his sword into Nova X, who grabbed it and knocked it out of the wielder's hands. "C'mon!" He goaded Nova X to attack him.

Both exchanged smiles as they crossed sword with Henshin Rod to form an 'X'. The weapon crossover allowed them to invoke their dimension powers to open up a portal near them.

The portal opened further and from it came Omega X. The Ascendant sighted Nova X and was none too pleased to see him.

But, upon the latter seeing the former, Nova X started growling. "TAICHI!"

"I'm suprised you weren't killed by Comet Camori, but even so you've caused enough damage, Yagami. You shouldn't even be in this world. You want to fight then come get it in ours!" Omega X demanded, attempting to goad and lure the unstable monster into their world.

Upon hearing this, Dramon X MM grew hesitant. _I know X wants this settled in their world but still...! _Visions of what he had done when he unleashed the dark dragon/phoenix combo caused by GranDracmon's curse filled his head, the screams of all the people he had killed, even after what he had briefy been through with Yagami, there was a part of him that believed that if the beast got into the Kai verse, he would tear up so much shit it wouldn't be possible to fix. "I'm not letting him leave!"

"Brother?" Sedna questioned Ken as he took off towards Yagami. "Wait! Stop!"

"What the heck are you doing?!" Angemon X called out.

"Ken stop!" Omega X yelled.

"I'm not letting this crazy mofo get out of here! He'll kill too many people!"

This proved to be a fatal mistake as Nova X turned to the charging warrior and rammed a power-imbued right fist into the middle of Dramon X MM's right arm...

_**Crack!**_

For a moment nothing happened, but then Dramon X MM quickly dropped to the ground holding a now limp and useless right arm screaming in utter pain. Nova X could only laugh evilly in response at this action. Everyone else was either shocked or in Angemon X and Omega X's case angry at what had just transpired before their eyes.

"KEN!" Sedna screamed as the grisly image of his broken arm and blood-curdling cries etched into her head.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act:_** A Call to Arms**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **We're off to a quick start as he jump straight to Yagami's release and him giving Accel Stream's lead star a beating he'll never forget! Ken's not off to a pleasant start (getting pounded into the ground like a railroad spike, used as a human baseball bat, and getting your arm broken don't help matters), but good thing for him Tai, Dimitri, and Karin are there to pull him out of this big jam.

I'm clearly diverging from how _Broly's Second Coming_ played out, but elements of that movie will remain. There's more active fighters involved in this one. Additionally, this is canon and falls in line with my DFKai universe (as well as influencing events for Accel Stream).

Hope you liked the character corner prior to the story. The previous Halloween party that was mentioned took place in my _Siege of GranDracmon _fic if any of y'all are curious to read (those segments are in Chapters 5-8 to be precise). The next segment will carry on in chapter two. Find out who Kaiba and Lyn will dress up as. Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh fans will get a kick out of the reference. Haha! :P

We're off to a good start. As stated, this story won't be nearly as long as the predecessor. Until then, send a review and stay classy.


	2. A Call to Arms

**A/N: **Without delay, let's just get to the character segment!

xxxxx

(We leave off from the guests in the party. Suddenly, the front doors fling open and everyone turned to wait for the arrival of the Kaiba Corp couple.)

X: Looks like they're finally here.

Tai: Oh, this is gonna be good.

Karin: Hey, Seto and Lyn! We've been waiting for y'all!

Dimitri: So, what did you convince him to dress up as...?

(Lyn entered first dressed as Nurse Joy from Pokemon complete with a pink wig. She stopped waiting for Seto, who hid behind the door. She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him out. He was dressed like Brock from Pokemon.

Nearly everyone in the party did a double take upon seeing Brock!Seto. The couple were given a brief silent treatment until Tyra was heard busting out laughing.)

Helena (covers her mouth): Oh my...

Tyra: HAH! OH MY GOD! That's a good pick, Lyn!

Dimitri: (chuckles) Well, considering Seto and Brock both shared a voice actor.

Taylor: Yeah, what's his name? Eric something?

Jami: Eric Stuart, Taylor.

Christina: I really love your Nurse Joy costume, Lyn.

Lyn: Thanks, guys. I really wanted this to be a genuinely shocking surprise.

Sora: Well, it worked.

Athena: Momma, poppa, look Brock and Nurse Joy!

Karin: Yes, honey, they're Seto and Lyn dressed like Brock and Nurse Joy.

Keke: Seto, you don't look too happy wearing that costume.

Seto: You have no idea. (scoffs)

Lyn: C'mon now, Seto. We're doing this to celebrate Ford's birthday. Remember?

Karin: Which by the way, if you're hearing this, a happy birthday to you, Ford! You're invited to join us next chapter.

Ken: Kinda fitting you dress up as Brock, Kaiba. Joey would kill to see this.

Seto: I don't need to hear that from you, Rainer.

Ken: Hey, ease up. This is a party. Unwind. Besides you finally got Nurse Joy. What's to complain about?

Lyn: Believe me. I had a hard time getting Kaiba to get into his costume. So I had Tyra catch him before he got away.

Tyra: He was a pain to hold onto. I practically had to wrestle his skinny ass.

Seto: You wouldn't have been able to take me down if you weren't such a butch.

Karin: Ok, take it easy.

Ken: Man, don't being such a sour prick. Here, let me liven the mood. (puts his shoulder around Kaiba) Hey everybody, look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from Pokemon! Screw the rules I'm love with Nurse Joy!

(Everyone but Seto laughed together. Lyn, too, couldn't help but laugh despite her boyfriend fuming. Seto flips a table and chases after Ken around the mansion as everyone starts partying again.)

Sora: Shouldn't we?

Tai: Nah, let them be. At least they got this party going again.

Titaniamon: He better not put his hands on Ken or he has me to deal with.

Karin: It'll be ok. He won't catch Ken. Ken's a fast runner.

Dimitri: Should we get back to the story?

Tai: Yeah, it's movie time! Back to the fic, readers!

xxxxx

_**Yagami's Second Coming**_

_**Act II: A Call to Arms**_

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Cue Dethklok – **_**Dethharmonic**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna could barely resist covering her face at what she had just witnessed. The psychotic Nova X had snapped Dramon X MM's right arm like a brittle twig, breaking it and causing Ken inside to feel pain like he had never felt before. She could feel his pain due to their mental bond they had established over time. Nova X prepared to finish the job by picking up Dramon X MM by the head, but Omega X quickly ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"All right you psycho bastard, you've done it now!"

However, Nova X merely grabbed Omega X by the throat and proceeded to chokeslam him into the ground and fast while growling.

_Holy shit he's gotten stronger since last time! And he hasn't even gone into his Galactic form yet! _He thought worried as Ken's B.A.X. Digivice lit up. Out from it came Titaniamon, who was none too pleased at what she was seeing.

"What is going on out here?! Who did this!?" she demanded pointing at Dramon X MM, who was still holding his dangling arm in writhing pain.

Mikato and Shizuka both pointed to Nova X.

"That guy did it! Be careful he's not playing around either!" Mikato called out. She and Shizuka held their injured Digimon partners.

Angemon X grew concerned. "Titaniamon back away! This guy's too much for you!" He called out, knowing full well what Nova X was capable of. However when she started glowing, he felt her power rise. "What in the...?!" Before long she was covered with her Ultima armor. The purple 'S' symbol flashed on it as she called forth her sword. It too flowed with Sailor Saturn's death power.

Unimpressed, Nova X lunged at her only for her to counter slash at him. And to the surprise of everyone, including Omega X, Nova X screamed out in pain as a large sword wound formed on his chest, but Titaniamon UM wasn't done as she kept slashing away at the beast.

"How... how is she able to damage him so easily!?" Omega X wondered.

Sedna then remembered that Sailor Senshi's magic can inflict damage to Ascendants.

"_**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**_" She called out, unleashing several icicle spears which impaled into Nova X's skin before he was soon frozen over in a sheet of ice.

Taking the initiative, Angemon X and Omega X quickly tackled the frozen warrior through the portal into their world, Sedna prepared to follow as Titaniamon powered down temporarily having exhausted herself from using too much energy. The four girls gathered around Ken, who slowly stood up.

**(End theme)**

"Brother, perhaps you should stay out of this," Sedna said knowing he was in no shape to continue, but she could feel how he felt about it from his inner pain from when his curse had activated.

"Even if he was not... my problem to begin with... he is now, especially since Greil let him out of his confines." Ken said slowly trying to fight off the pain. "I've seen enough death by psychos, including myself." He growled as he staggered forward towards the portal.

Titaniamon and Sedna both helped him through it.

"Brother, you've gotta stop blaming yourself over what happened! It wasn't your fault!" She said while looking at his arm. "Your arm is in pretty bad shape."

"I've heard of a vitamin in this 'world' that can restore someone's strength to normal, but still Ken's going to need his arm looked at." Titaniamon suggested, reforming her armor as she felt she was going to need it despite being tired.

"I agree with you, we better hurry the portal's about to close," Sedna replied, behind them the ninja twins followed, each looking at each other silently while Mikato produced a scroll.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dragon's Valley/Folder Continent/DF-616/10:30 AM**_

The Kai Destined and company were on stand by waiting for the monster's arrival. Most anxious to fight and others apprehensive knowing full well of Yagami's dangerous nature.

Then, the portal opened as it expelled Omega X and Angemon X pushing the frozen block containing Nova X. Dramon X MM, Sedna, Titaniamon, and the ninja twins followed behind them.

**(Cue ION - **_**Deeper**_**)**

"Here they come!" WarAngemon called out.

"Ready, everyone?!" Sora exclaimed.

Celesta X, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam readied stances. BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Ultima X, and Sonja were poised and ready to take on Nova X. Sora, Garudamon, Mimi, and Lillymon waited behind rocks waiting to make their move. Metalla X, unlike the others, was standing and facing the front with arms folded.

"Tai! Dimitri!" Celesta X beckoned to the two.

"He's about to bust out, Tai!" Angemon X warned Omega X as they struggled to push the ice block forward.

Suddenly, cracks began forming in the ice. Streams of golden light leaked through the cracks causing the ice block to combust and break into pieces. Nova X emerged with a powerful aura surrounding him. He quickly sighted Omega X and instinctively dove at him ready to pulverize him. Angemon X caught him with a kick to the face.

"Now, guys! Attack altogether!" Omega X ordered his colleagues. "And don't let up!"

"C'mon, everyone!" BanchoLeomon declared, powering up into his Burst Mode whilst gliding up ready to meet Nova X. He was joined by BW and Pikkan as they readied their attacks. "_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_" He caught Nova X with a bombardment of Ki-imbued fists, which clobbered him all over his body.

Pikkan unleashed a fiery blast from his fists. "_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_" He hit Nova X head-on during the midst of BanchoLeomon BM's attack.

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_" yelled BW, throwing an immense red sphere, which slammed into Nova X's back.

Ultima X and Sonja came up around Nova X throwing their attacks.

"_**Power Blitz!**_" Sonja drove an energy blast into his gut, making him slightly double over.

Ultima X flew up behind Nova X and expelled beams of golden light, which impacted the small of Nova X's back. "_**Magna Blast!**_" He concentrated more power and bombarded Nova X with more blasts.

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David immediately took the initiative as they began attacking Nova X.

Keke produced pink discs, throwing them at the behemoth. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_" She threw the discs into Nova X, which slammed into him.

Sam shot a beam from his hands. "_**Tri-Beam!**_"

"_**Special Beam Cannon!**_" Kara unleashed a spiral-like beam from her fingers, hitting Nova X in the face.

Tike and David fired blue waves of ki from their hands. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_"

Nova X was bombarded from all sides by the D3s' attacks. Sora and Mimi sent their Digimon in to keep the momentum going. Garudamon and Lillymon threw their attacks.

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

Though their attacks were nowhere effective as the Ascendants and the fighters, the Digimon managed to hold Nova X at bay. This allowed Celesta X time to forge her attack.

Cupping her hands, Celesta X floated right over Nova X and released a pink beam of light. "_**Holy Terra Beam!**_" She hit him square in the face, pushing him back to the ground.

Finally, Metalla X seized advantage of the beast and floated clobbered him in the back. He then kicked the side of Nova X's head.

"Remember me, Yagami? Now I hold your fate in my hands!" Metalla X boasted, watching Nova X's face contorting somewhat in pain.

"Move!" Dramon X MM shouted as he barely beckoned his Heaven's Sword, but the injury caused him to much pain. He couldn't manage to hold the sword and dropped it. "Augh!"

"Ken!" Sedna stopped to check on him. Titaniamon and the ninja twins helped cover them. She looked over and watched the Heaven's Sword shrink down to a tiny compacted form. "Your Crest?"

"My sword's turned back to the Crest of Heaven..." Dramon X MM muttered, still gripping his dangling arm. "I'm not strong enough to get a strong grip on it. It's reacted to my pain and its giving me another way to use it." He looked up, watching Omega X, Angemon X, and WarAngemon attack with him their respective attacks.

"_**Burning Attack!**_"

"_**Seraphi Fist!**_"

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

Following the trio's united attacks, Metalla X grinned and took advantage of this. "Then, it's time for payback, for humiliating me on Planet Vergo!" He bellowed out. "_**Final Blaze!**_" He howled, unleashing his most powerful attack.

_**Boom!**_

**(End theme)**

It struck home and caused a massive explosion. However to Metalla X and everyone's horror, the beam quickly split apart as energy rose up from inside the beam causing it to disperse. A cry of pain followed by green energy flowing from Nova X's body and mouth to the point where it tore open before he seemingly exploded shook the area and knocked Metalla X back.

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**Godzilla's Rage**_**)**

From the out of the green energy, he achieved his Galactic form. Standing before everyone basking in green light was a 10 foot tall behemoth with chiseled and ripping muscles that framed his massive body. A golden necklace adorned his neck and framed his chest where a visage ShineGreymon X appeared at the center of the accessory. He towered over everyone near him resonated in a shade of faint green light along with fire-like wisps pouring outward. From the aura wisped wing-like extensions akin to ShineGreymon X's. The behemoth's upper body was thrice his usual muscular build. His eyes lost any trace of pupils and his sclera became a blank white; they were a devil's eyes and lacked any traces of humanity. The top of his head was covered in greenish-blonde spiky hair that doubled almost like a crown.

"So, this is his legendary form, huh?" Dramon X MM muttered, half impressed, half terrified.

GalacticNova X hastily glided forward lobbing green blasts at BanchoLeomon BM, Pikkan, and BW. The trio flew around evading the blasts, but the gargantuan surprised them by speedblitzing them. He landed a gut wrenching punch to BanchoLeomon's abdomen and backhanded him down. He turned around grabbing Pikkan's face and slamming it into BW's.

Keke, Tike, Kara, Sam, and David flew around GalacticNova X hitting him with body blows. The green-haired monster instinctively released green orbs that knocked each warrior aside.

With GalacticNova X's attention now on Ultima X, Sonja flew up behind him and produced a disc. She threw it as it hurtled forward. She aimed it for GalacticNova X's torso, hoping to cut him in half. GalacticNova X whirled around catching the disc and threw it at Ultima X.

"Yikes!" Ultima X shrieked. He fired a beam to knock it off course. However, he let down his guard and was punched back by GalacticNova X.

Sonja flew up behind GalacticNova X and folded her legs around his thick shoulders. She attempted to snap his neck, but GalacticNova X grabbed her and nearly broke her in half with a backbreaker. He threw her down to Ultima X and shifted his view toward WarAngemon, who readily flew forward ready to meet him head-on.

Nearby Mikato and Shizuka hid by themselves.

"I think we might have to use this," Mikato said referring to the scroll in her hands.

"Are you sure it will work on a maniac like that? Besides Ken told us to never use it," Shizuka responded.

Mikato sweatdropped hesitantly as the battle restarted. Peeking their heads up from their hiding place, they watched with horror as GalacticNova X in all his evil glory started throwing everyone around in his path like rag dolls.

Meanwhile, after dispensing of WarAngemon, GalacticNova X set his sights on Keke, Mimi, and Lillymon. Mimi and Lillymon were tending to Keke. He grinned sadistically and readied a green sphere in his palm.

"Let's see you save your friends, Taichi!"

"NO!" Omega X and Angemon X cried out as they prepared to flew down to intercept GalacticNova X's attack.

"Mother! Sis! Lillymon! Move!" Angemon X warned them, preparing to stop the monster's ruthless strike.

Before GalacticNova X could complete his attack, Dramon X MM gutted it out and jetted up to GalacticNova X. The beast stopped his attack and turned around ready to bat him down.

"I'm not done, you bastard!" Dramon X MM yelled, driving himself into GalacticNova X like a battering ram. "_**Soul Force!**_" He then followed it up hitting GalacticNova X's chest and driving his Crest of Heaven right on the wounded spot where GalacticNova X's Crest of Despair glowed to reveal itself.

"I don't believe it! Ken's Crest of Heaven caused Yagami's Crest of Despair to react and inflict pain on him!" Omega X exclaimed upon witnessing this event unfold.

"This doesn't hurt! Haha!" GalacticNova X laughed off Dramon X MM's action. He headbutted Dramon X MM back and watched him fall down where Sedna and the others were.

"We may not have a choice, but still for it to work we'll need someone as a fulcrum," Mikato said looking around. She then noticed Celesta X powering up further to her Amazing Grace form. "I think we've found our fulcrum." She murmured as Celesta X prepared to blast away.

"That's enough you freak! _**Holy Terra Beam!**_" Celesta X called out, unleashing her attack upon the monster.

"_**Galactic Cannon!**_" GalacticNova X countered with his own attack. His attack temporarily overpowered hers before exploding.

The resulting shockwave sent her flying back, but X finally arrived from his post to catch her.

**(End theme)**

X warned everyone. "We may have to pull out! He's definitely gotten stronger from the previous encounter!"

Dramon X MM heard this unbeknownst to X. Omega X and Angemon X both got slammed together hard before being sent flying after attempting to double team the giant.

"Dimitri!" Mimi, Lillymon, and Keke called out concerned as he crashed through a rock face.

"Tai!" Sora and Celesta X called out as he was slammed onto the ground hard, too.

Dramon X MM shook his head knowing what he had to do. "Go if you want! I'm not letting this psycho out of here!" Upon seeing Titaniamon UM and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cross the beast's path of fire, he growled and by focusing his Crest of Heaven flew into his Digivice triggering his next Ascendant form.

**(Cue Three Days Grace – **_**Pain**_**)**

_"__**Digisoul Heaven's Charge! DELTA ACCEL XROS!**_" Sparrowmon erupted from his Xros Loader as AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon detached from his body, becoming three spheres of light. They flowed around him as his body entered a black hole, which formed above him as if he was being used for XYZ summon in Duel Monsters. The resulting explosion revealed his third form, the strongest form he had obtained to date from his war against one thousand BlackVictoryGreymons as well as GranDracmon's forces. Sparrowmon's wings had been transformed and covered his shoulders like armor as he now had two particle converters on both shoulders. Having moved there from his back. Despite powering up however, his right arm was still useless to him. "_**Dramon X Delta Burst Mode!**_" With that, he hastily charged GalacticNova X.

"Damn it to hell! He's gone into that form again!" Metalla X seethed. This ate him alive that at the time of finally achieving the second level of Ascendant status, Ken rose above him again by obtaining a mode change. However Yamato did not realize it was a one time deal. GalacticNova X found himself hard pressed to counter when Dramon X DBM slammed into his chest area hard causing him to stumble backwards. However, it didn't take him long to get up.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Angemon X said as he watched this while Sedna helped him up. "Ken's practically stronger than all of us at this point, but Yagami barely felt that!"

X noticed Dramon X DBM was once again expending more energy than he needed.

"That's not all. Ken's still not conserving his energy! He's using as much as he can to end the battle quickly, but if his well runs dry to fast..." He stopped when Dramon X DBM grabbed one of his two gun daggers and slammed it into GalacticNova X's mouth.

However, unlike when he bit down on the kunai chunked at him from before, Dramon X DBM pulled down the trigger and unleashed several energy shots into the giant's mouth. He quickly amplified them with his own energy causing the giant to rear back in pain holding his mouth.

Dramon X DBM shouted whilst firing. "How do you like that you fucking asshole?!"

The others took advantage of this.

"Quick while he's reeling!" Omega X ordered outright. Starting off with a Terra Beam, everyone unleashed their most powerful attacks at GalacticNova X as he continued reeling. The combined attacks eventually knocked him back down.

However, he stood up again getting angrier.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?!" Tike wondered.

"I've asked myself that question many times," Metalla X scowled under breath. _Can he truly be beaten!? _His doubts slowly returning from their previous encounter.

_Direct combat isn't working! Maybe we have to take out that Crest in order to take him out for good, but getting a solid strike on is nigh impossible with this guy's energy being so unstable. _Dramon X DBM thought as pain riddled through his right arm. _The best I can do for now is use all my remaining energy and charge this son of a bitch! If I can knock him out of this form, the others can strike his ass down._

Unfortunately, Sedna overheard this plan as he started charging his energy up. "Brother, don't do it!" She pleaded as he charged at GalacticNova X, all his energy forming around him.

"Let's see who blinks, you asshole!" He called out, charging forward at full speed, slamming into GalacticNova X. The behemoth simply braced himself for impact. He had not expected so much energy from Dramon X DBM to overcome his body and ignite a massive explosion around both of them that sent everyone else flying.

**(End theme)**

"KEN!" Mikato, Shizuka, Sedna, and Titaniamon UM called out.

When the smoke cleared, Ken was lying on the ground unconscious and back to normal. Where as GalacticNova X had regressed to regular Nova X status. Celesta X was the closest and first one to recover.

The Bearer of Light declared, readying herself. "All right, I'm going in!"

"Kari, stop! Wait for the rest of us!" Omega X demanded. Suddenly he quickly became confused when he saw Mikato and Shizuka run out around Nova X. "Wait! What are those two doing?!"

Ken slowly woke up and turned his head. Seeing the scroll in Mikato's hands, his eyes widened. _Oh god no! They wouldn't?!_ He thought trying to stand, but it was no use.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Orichalcos Theme**_**)**

As soon as Celesta X got close enough to Nova X, the twins tossed the scroll into the air, made a series of kanji hand signs causing the scroll to glow, and subsequently formed it into a ring of energy. Its appearance was a giant rune-like circle that Ken identified as being similar to the Seal of Orichalcos from the early Yu-Gi-Oh series. The ring quickly descended around Celesta X and Nova X, who stood up finally after being knocked out for a moment, but as soon as the seal hit the ground, both warriors found themselves unable to move. Their bodies became ensnared by the seal.

Omega X veered to the twins and venomously yelled at them. "What the hell is going on?"

Ken stood up slowly and angrily glared at them. "Did you two do what I think you did?! I told you never to use that scroll!"

Kara and Tike looked ready to attack them. WarAngemon was about to pound on the barrier when Mikato warned them.

"Stop! If you break the barrier, they'll both die... well Kari probably will knowing how that psycho is..."

WarAngemon quickly turned and prepared to blast the two only for Angemon X to stand in his way.

**(End theme)**

"TK, calm down! Let them explain themselves!" He said, not exactly liking what had transpired either, but he knew violence wasn't going to resolve the problem.

The ninja twins explained to everyone the same thing they had told Ken before, about how it could seal someone powerful and evil, but a fulcrum was needed.

"So, wait is she going to be stuck like that forever?!" Kara asked them.

Shizuka shook her head. "I doubt it. The seal technique has its limitations. For someone as strong as Yagami, it would likely last only about a day before breaking down and freeing them both."

Hearing this didn't make WarAngemon any happier. "Still, did you two even think to ask Kari about going through with this? Did she deserve this?!"

"I get the feeling they used her, because after I went down she was technically the strongest fighter on the field. Even so, I don't approve of this either," Ken said, shooting a irked glare at Mikato. "Give me the scroll now!" He demanded.

As Mikato reluctantly handed it over, Ken took it and gave it to X. "Lock it up somewhere so it can't be used again."

The fight had effectively come to a halt with this action. Everyone who was transformed de-transformed back to normal.

"Why would they do this?" Tike wondered, visibly upset over what just happened.

"Probably because he was tearing us all up. I mean sure I knocked him out of GalacticNova X status, but was that really enough," Ken said as Tai and Agumon looked inside the seal, shifting over at Celesta X, whose body was twitching in pain unable to move at all.

"Look we only did it because it's clear that attacking him by force isn't enough," Shizuka tried to act as the voice of reason. "There has to be some weak point to exploit so this should give us time to figure that out and come up with a plan."

"Don't ever do something like this again without warning, because some of us here might not be so forgiving a second time," Kara said referring to Tai and TK, both of whom were visibly pissed off.

Watching his friend close, Agumon made sure to keep Tai from touching the construct surrounding Nova X and Celesta X. Tai stared sadly beyond the wall, painstakingly looking after Celesta X. Learning that the seal can't be broken by force would harm Celesta X weighed heavily on Tai's mind, but most importantly it struck him in his heart. Being the overprotective big brother, he hated his sister being in pain.

_I should've finished Yagami when I had the chance! _Tai thought, gritting his teeth hard.

"Guys, I'm going to need time to have my arm repaired," Ken addressed this issue with everyone; he looked around noticing most of Tai's colleagues recovering and tending to each other. "We also need to formulate a plan and get stronger."

When hearing this, X peered over his shoulder where Tai and Agumon were. Then, something immediately clicked in his mind.

"Tai! You still have time to get stronger!" The masked watcher called out.

"How?"

"The Room of Time. Don't you remember? You have a day left to use it. You turned down using your second day."

Flabbergasted, the Bearer of Courage shook his head as this detail came back to him. "Ah, you're right! I remember!"

"This is a good opportunity to use it, Tai!" TK suggested to the seemingly hesitant Digi-Destined leader. Patamon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but, I don't think I need it to beat Yagami."

"If you're not feeling up to going alone, Ken can join you," X interjected, looking back over to Ken, who was being tended to by Karin and Titaniamon. "You two can enter together using two Digimon partners. Tai, you have Agumon. Ken, you can choose which Digimon partner you'd like to train with."

"All right," Ken nodded.

"The Room of Time in a way operates like the DigiQuartz from the Xros Wars dimension. You can only have one Digimon out at a time," X informed Ken. "You'll have to figure out a way to choose and maybe alternate your Digimon."

Ken replied. "Got it."

Sora approached Tai and whispered to him. "I think you should take this chance. It's now or never."

"Sora, wait are you sure I should go back there?"

Ken overheard them. "Of course you should. You and Kari still have a day's worth of training to use! You should use it."

Tai was still reluctant until Ken stepped forward.

"I think I get it now. You're trying to do what Goku did by trying to allow others to keep the peace and hold their own. It's a solid plan, but there's one difference." He said before glaring at Tai behind his shades. "If you're gonna stay in the fight yourself Tai, then you need to keep getting stronger. You're still alive and therefore you are still in the game as a player so to speak. As you long as you can fight, that shouldn't stop you from getting stronger regardless of your beliefs."

Tai processed Ken's words for a moment, glancing back at Kari once more he nodded.

"Ok then. I'll go back into the room for my second day, but don't expect me to use the whole day's worth of time."

Ken nodded. "I'm going in as well. So yeah I can agree with that."

Karin grew concerned hearing this. "Brother, are you going to be ok? I know you've seen that room from Dragonball Z, but still going into it is a completely different experience."

"I have to figure out ways to better control my energy consumption in my higher forms, sis. As normal Dramon X, I've about got it covered, but when I go Miracle Mode and Delta Burst mode, things get hectic." Ken thoroughly explained carefully, which garnered X's attention. "Besides we've gotta plan out how we're gonna kill this guy because obviously straight on attacking isn't going to work."

X interjected. "So, it's agreed then, I'll take Tai, Ken, and their Digimon back to the Sovereigns lair to heal Ken's arm and let them go into the Room of Time while waiting for the seal to come undone. The rest of you should also use this time wisely to train yourselves so that when the seal comes undone we can finish Yagami off once and for all."

Ken called Titaniamon back to his Xros Loader and hugged Karin as best he could while Tai hugged Sora.

"Look after Kari for me, ok?" Tai asked as they kissed each other.

"You got it," Sora said.

Yamato scowled, watching them prepare to leave. "So, you two are just going to get even stronger..."

Ken quickly cut him off. "Dude, I'll crack your groin section up into tiny pieces if you don't shut up." He warned as X took him, Tai, and Agumon off.

Tai used Instant Movement to relocate them to Azulongmon's realm.

"I hate that kid," Yamato muttered as Gabumon sighed.

On cue, everyone replied flatly. "We know."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/DF-616/11:30 am**_

Shortly arriving back in Azulongmon's realm, Ken's injury was treated by Falcomon. Gennai and Azulongmon briefed with X and Tai about the latest situation. Ken listened to their conversation during the healing.

After that, Ken was beckoned over to receive digi-vitamins for himself and his Digimon partners. Ken released his partners to feed them digi-vitamins. To their surprise, Ken's Digimon partners felt their strength return and their wounds completely heal.

Tai and Agumon, too, were healed and had their strengths restored.

X and Gennai escorted Tai & Agumon and Ken & and his Digimon army toward the Room of Time's entrance. Focused, Tai and Ken set their sights on the front door. Ken began reviewing which Digimon to take him with.

"All right, guys, for those who are serious about growing stronger, raise their hands. Those who are welcome to return to my Digivice," Ken held his Digivice, waiting for a response from his Digimon and sole Duel Monster.

"We're in," Veemon, Shoutmon, MetalGreymon, CyberBeelzemon, Sparrowmon, Titaniamon, and Utopia said.

Nodding, Ken then recalled his other Digimon to his Digivice.

"Remember, if you're going to use all of these partners, you'll need to alternate since the Room of Time can only allow one Digimon partner at a time for each Chosen," X explained, beckoning Gennai to open the door for them. "Tai, Agumon, you two know the drill. Ken, choose which Digimon you want to use first."

With that, before Titaniamon could speak up, Veemon stepped forward with Ken. Ken recalled his other partners to his Digivice.

Gennai smiled upon opening the door. "Good luck, my friends."

"You have 23 hours to use before that seal goes down," X reminded them. "Get as strong as you can. We'll do our part and get the others healed up."

"Thanks, X," Tai nodded, veering over to Ken. "Let's go."

As Gennai stepped aside, Tai, Agumon, Ken, and Veemon entered the room. X closed the door behind them.

"Right. Time to get the others healed," X said.

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/DF-616/11:45 AM**_

Tai and Agumon surveyed the familiar albeit endless white room. They were already adjusted to the extreme conditions before during their year's training with Kari and Gatomon. Ken tried taking a few breaths, but felt heavy when he walked down the steps.

"Careful. Watch your step," Agumon advised him.

Primed and ready to go, Veemon flexed his hands. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Tai offered Ken help up, but the latter slowly managed to stand on his own.

"You think can you handle this, Ken?"

"Don't worry about me, Tai. After all I've been through, I'm ready for anything."

The Bearer of Courage folded his arms and smirked. "Good. Let's begin getting stronger."

xxxxx

_**Greil's Lair/Unknown Location/?**_

_They seal my precious up to keep that maniac in check? Oh hell no!_ Greil thought as Sen X and Sin X entered the room. "Well, it's high time you two returned. How was your mission?"

"Well, we got it completed as you requested," Sen X said.

Greil nodded and pointed to his viewing portal. "I know it's soon, but I've got another mission for you two." Just then, Jishikitori X entered the room. "As well as you." He noticed the two giving her odd looks. "We recruited her while you were gone. My new mission is simple. Go to this world and break the seal around those warriors."

Jishikitori X rose an eyebrow at this. "You do know I haven't fully recovered yet. Also wouldn't the crazy one attack us as well?"

"Still you need to free him so he can go about his business and eliminate them all. Now go!"

The three nodded and stormed out.

Once out of Greil's mental range, however, Jishikitori X thought to herself. _I know what he really wants. He's a stupid fool to the end, and that will cost him eventually._ She thought as the three warriors headed to the Kai verse, intent on breaking the seal, not knowing the repercussions of what would happen should they succeed.

xxxxx

Next act: _**Buckling Down and Training Hard**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **GalacticNova X sure showed us he's not rusty in regards of creating mayhem. Luckily the ninja twins came through, but at the expense of using Celesta X as a fulcrum. There's still hope. Now Tai will sue his remaining year to train with Ken in the Room of Time. The results shall be interesting to say the least.

Meanwhile, Greil sends his minions to attack the others during this downtime. If you're following Accel Stream, these guys are part of the Evo-lite group. As for Jishikitori X, she's up to no good. More on her later and in Chaosblazer's ongoing Accel Stream season 2 fic.

Next time, Tai and Ken buckle down to become strong to match Yagami's new power increase. And Greil's minions launch an attack on the others.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	3. Buckling Down and Training Hard

**A/N: **A little training downtime and some side battles to tide us over until the beast gets out again. But, first, the Halloween/holiday character corner. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Tai: Welcome back to the party, guys! Things are starting to kick off again.

Karin: Yes, and we'd like to thank you to joining us during the story presentation.

Sora: Say, is Kaiba STILL chasing Ken around?

Dimitri: He sure is. They haven't come back yet, but seeing how quick Ken was, I doubt Seto has a chance.

Lyn: Let them be. Seto will tire out. Let's just continue the party, gang!

Christina: Aww, I wanted to feed Ken some.

Athena: (stuffing her mouth with candies) Mmmm! Good!

(Just then, more guests arrive to the party. One group consists of a teenage human male accompanied by a few others, including a Gardevoir.)

X: Ford, welcome to the party! Glad you can make it.

Ford (dressed as Sceptile): Thanks, and I brought friends of mine here. I brought Gardevoir, Ashley of the Delightful Children, the Nostalgia Critic, Maka Albarn from Soul Eater, and Gai Tsutsugami from Guilty Crown.

Ashley (about Ford's age and dressed as Flay Allster of Gundam Seed): Hi, everyone.

Nostalgia Critic (dressed as Jack Skellington): Why the fuck is there a turkey here?!

Keke: Well, it's already Thanksgiving by now.

Nostalgia Critic: yeah, but there's someone dressed like a turkey!

Maka Albarn: No, that's a real turkey.

(A turkey is spotted gobbling. Agumon, Shoutmon, and Veemon begin chasing the poor turkey around.)

Gai (dressed as Soul from Soul Eater): I wouldn't want to be that turkey now.

Jami: We have too many people running around.

Taylor: Tell me about it, Jami.

(Yamato arrives dressed as Vegeta and looking smug as ever.)

Tai: Hey, Yamato. That outfit is so you!

Dimitri (sweatdrops): Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.

Athena: (starry eyes) Great Uncle Tai and Grandpa Yamato look so cool!

Yamato: You look more ridiculous, Tai. So, where's the rich fool?

Tyra: Seto? Just chasing Ken around and looking to choke the ever life outta him.

Yamato: You mean... THAT Ken?!

Tai: Well, yeah. Of course, that Ken. It wouldn't be Ken Ichijouji.

Yamato: When I see that brat, he's going to rue the day he humiliated me!

Gai: Someone's in a foul mood.

Maka: Tell me about it.

(Meanwhile, Seto is still chasing Ken like there's no tomorrow.)

Seto: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, RAINER!

Ken: Dude, give it up! You're never catching me!

Seto (starts losing breath but still presses forward): I will get you!

(Everyone else is still partying. Yusuke and Keiko show up dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine. Usagi and Mamoru also show up dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider from Tangled. Rei and Hiei show up dressed as Elvira and Devil May Cry's Dante. Taiki and his Shoutmon show up dressed as Mario and Yoshi.)

Tai: Great, more guests!

Christina: I just hope Ken will be ok.

Lyn: Aw, he'll be just fine! Seto's tough, but Ken's on a whole different level, right?

Karin: Of course, but we're still going to need a doctor if things get ugly.

Ford: For who? Seto, Ken, or the turkey?

(Suddenly, three TARDIS boxes materialize in the room. Out of the boxes come the Tenth, Eleventh, and War Doctors.)

Tenth/Eleventh/War: Did someone call for a _Doctor_?!

X: Ah, fresh off from the _Day of the Doctor_ for you Doctor Who fans.

Dimitri: I've met a ton of time travelers, but never the Doctors. This is an honor.

Karin: Not to mention dimension travel.

Tai: This party is gonna last until the end of the last chapter. So, while we party, our movie fic continues. On with the fic!

xxxxx

_**Yagami's Second Coming**_

_**Act III: Buckling Down and Training Hard**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Lair/DF-616/5:05 PM**_

"So, what do you think it's like in there?" Sistermon Blanc wondered as she and her sister, Sistermon Noir, sipped tea with each other while sitting on a blanket. Near them Cyberdramon had been chained down like a dog to prevent him from going insane on everyone.

"I have no idea, and how can you two drink tea at a time like this?" MirageGaogamon BM wondered before looking at Arresterdramon. "Kinda surprised you didn't go in. With that new form you got back during the fight with GranDracmon, you haven't used it enough."

"I don't need the training, I can handle anything!" he said, widening his smirk.

"Arrogance will be thy undoing one day," Mercuremon interjected before Sistermon Noir noticed something.

"So wait, where's KageShurimon at?" She wondered looking around.

Arresterdramon retorted. "I think he said he was going to look around. Ever since we got here, he's been mesmerized by this place."

Speaking of which, in one of the libraries, Gennai watched with interest as KageShurimon took to reading some of the books about the place.

"You're a very interesting Shurimon. You seem quite intrigued in our tomes."

"I was the leader of a dominion back in Ken's universe, or should I say my own, but this one is quite interesting as well," he said as he continued to look around.

"I see, well if you need anything let me know," Gennai said as he left the room.

KageShurimon continued to look about, getting more interested with each tome he read.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dragon's Valley/Folder Continent/DF-616/6:30 PM**_

Meanwhile, back on the former battlefield, those who were brutally beaten and had fought GalacticNova X had enough time to recover. X returned briefly to hand some digi-vitamins to those who needed it. Some used this time to train; others used the free time to discuss plans on what to do once Tai and Ken return.

Nevertheless, Yamato was not thrilled with the notion of either his rival or Ken taking away his opportunity to finish Yagami.

BanchoLeomon sat down with Mikato, Shizuka, and their partner Digimon about better training. He asked for Bearmon and Liollmon to fuse into their BanchoLeomon form to spar with him. When they did, the two immediately sparred as BanchoLeomon (Kai) tested their potential.

Pikkan was seen meditating in the background. Tike and David sparred hard as the former was driven mad with motivation after seeing his mother used as a fulcrum. Kara half-watched the boys' sparring contest as she eyed Celesta X sadly. TK & Patamon, Davis & Veemon, BW, Sam, and Sonja were on guard duty.

Dimitri & Faith, Karin, and Keke tended with Sora & Biyomon and Mimi & Palmon.

"How are things in your time and my future self?" Mimi asked her son.

Dimitri replied earnestly. "Mother's been taking of herself well. She's done a swell job getting the new Chosen up to speed and they're already actively exploring the Digital World."

"Hard to believe you help nurture a new generation of Digi-kids," Palmon said, looking up to her partner.

"Me, too," Mimi confessed. "I'd like to meet the older me one day."

"Hah, I'm sure you would," Keke chuckled.

"Maybe you will," Dimitri smiled genuinely.

"Let me just say besides being older and a little wiser, you haven't changed much," Karin stated. "You're still into the latest fashion treads and maintain your looks."

"Some old habits never die hard," Sora said.

"We have a whole day until Tai and Ken get out. I hope they get the most out of this time room training," Karin said.

Dimitri reassured her. "Hey, look at it this way. When Tai used the room last time with Kari, he came out twice... no more like ten times better than he was before. Father and I got great results, too."

"But, we used the room twice," Faith reminded him. "Meaning we can't use it anymore."

"Yeah, we used up our two days."

"Tai didn't use his second day cause he felt confident enough he had pushed himself to his limit?" Karin inquired.

"At the time, yeah, and he already had Kari in mind to defeat Virus."

Sora hugged her legs and added. "Maybe it's a good thing in hindsight he didn't use his second day."

Keke concurred. "He can use it now to help better himself and get Ken stronger as well. I hope Ken can handle it."

"Same here. I am worried the time room might prove too dangerous for him," Karin said with deep concern. She felt Dimitri fold an arm over her to comfort her.

"He'll make it through. Tai and Agumon will make sure they do."

Karin smiled as she leaned against him.

"GUYS! I'm feeling some dark powers approaching us!" BW alarmed everyone.

**(Cue I.O.N. - **_**Why**_**) **

Sooner after, every fighter and Digimon sensed three Ki signatures drawing in close to their vicinity. BanchoLeomon (Kai), BanchoLeomon (XLR), Pikkan, Sonja, Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara sighted three figures flying out of a portal. The dark trio floated over the upper dome portion of the massive barrier.

TK & Patamon quickly transformed to WarAngemon. Likewise, Davis & Veemon turned into Ultima X.

Dimitri & Faith instinctively joined in and ascended into Angemon X. Karin suited up using her Valkyrie Dagger to transform into Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna.

"Look! There's three of them that came out of that portal!" David pointed out.

"Who the heck are they?!" Ultima X asked.

"Shoot first, ask questions later," Sonja remarked, scanning the trio. Her scanners sighted Jishikitori X, Sin X, and Sen X. "One has a high-level power signature and the other two are slightly average."

Yamato & Gabumon merged to become Metalla X.

Metalla X smirked darkly albeit confidently. "Let me handle these three. This shouldn't take long at all."

"They're about to attack the barrier!" Angemon X alarmed everyone. Drawing out his sword, he flew up to intercept the trio.

WarAngemon quickly followed behind Angemon X.

"Wait for us!" Tike and Kara cried out as they joined in as well.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna gasped the minute she saw Jishikitori X. _It's her!_ "I'm coming, too!" With that, she summoned her Ice Trident and hastily glided up to follow the others.

"Humph, just allow me the opportunity to kill one of them," Metalla X scoffed as he flew up as well.

Before Jishikitori X and the Ascendant twins had a chance to break down the barrier, Angemon X was already flying overheard with his sword. He brought down the blade, causing them to evade and scatter. Sin X and Sen X made sure to stay together.

"Well, hello, boy," Jishikitori X chortled evilly. "You came just in time."

"You stay away from this barrier!" Angemon X warned, pointing his sword to the conniving woman. "You don't know the consequences of what happens if this thing comes down!"

"Oh, I know, but I don't care what happens to your friend in there," Jishikitori X said as she beckoned Sin X and Sen X to fight the others. "Come and get me, Dimitri!" She goaded him to attack her.

"NO!" yelled Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cried out, flying up underneath Jishikitori X. She flew up so fast the evil woman couldn't pick up on her presence. She surprised Jishikitori X by slamming her Ice Trident against her face, breaking open her mask.

Scowling angrily, Jishikitori X grabbed her face as her mask started breaking apart and crumbling into pieces.

"Thanks, Sedna," Angemon X said.

"Dimitri, you'll want to look at her face. Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

Upon seeing her face, Angemon X was stricken with shock and bewilderment. Judging from his facial expression, he looked like had just seen a ghost, which is exactly what he was looking at.

"It can't be. So, what you said is true...!" Angemon X gaped as Jishikitori X uncovered her face. "Charon?!"

"Yes, but not the same one we all defeated in the Dawn of Chaos event. This is her from Chibi-Usa's future, but I don't know how she can still exist if her past self was destroyed."

"You can thank Greil for that. Anyway, there's no point concealing myself anymore," Jishikitori X replied ever so calmly. "With Ken out of the way, I can finally have you two to myself."

"You're not going to get away with anymore crimes! We're ending this here!" Angemon X declared.

Jishikitori X chortled as she floated. "Then, come on down and get me." She lured Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna away. Despite her outward calmness, she was still weakened from her previous battles involving Ken, Sedna, and company. And she realized her setbacks. _As it pains me to admit it, I can't fight these two in my condition... after my previous battles with that psychopathic boy Ken and his colleagues... looks like I'll have to call my pet to play with these fools!_

"It's Jishikitori X! She fits the description that Ken told us," Mikato exclaimed, looking over to her sister and BanchoLeomon (XLR).

Shizuka added. "She's given Ken a ton of grief lately. We can help Karin and Dimitri by taking her down."

BanchoLeomon (XLR) clenched his fists. "I'm ready."

BanchoLeomon (Kai) interjected. "Hold on." He looked up and noticed Jishikitori X conjuring up a dark ball in her hand. "She's about to summon something! Prepare yourselves for anything!"

Meanwhile, Sin X and Sen X were left fighting with WarAngemon, Tike, and Kara. The Ascendant twins united proved to be more than efficient in fighting with their opponents. While not as strong, their speed surely made the difference in making it difficult for WarAngemon, Tike, and Kara.

WarAngemon flew forward and tried hitting Sin X with his Seraphi Fist. Sin X immediately countered by putting up a barrier, protecting himself from WarAngemon's attack. Tike and Kara's Ki blasts were nullified by Sen X's barrier.

"Ugh, these two are so annoyingly quick! And they've got freaking shields!" Tike whined.

"They fight and work so well in perfect unison," WarAngemon observed.

Sin X taunted them. "C'mon, is that all you've got?!"

Sen X whispered to him. "Please, let's just finish this, Carossa. You know I don't like fighting too much.

"We'll finish this up sooner than you think, Melissa."

With that, Sin X and Sen X flew together as they spun around WarAngemon, Tike, and Kara quickly. David and Ultima X joined in to help, but Sin X and Sen X unloaded a barrage of beams to keep them at bay.

"Don't interfere!" Sin X berated Ultima X and David.

"Damn, these two are too well connected," WarAngemon said.

"The more they move like this, the more annoyed I'm gonna be!" exclaimed David.

"Melissa, let's blow them away!" Sin X declared as he and his twin sister glided forward to attack them.

Suddenly, a beam hurtled out of nowhere and cut them off from the pass. Sin X and Sen x quickly halted their advance as Metalla X came into view. He set his sights on the twins and smiled darkly.

"You're dealing with me now, brats," Metalla X flat out said.

"Yamato!" WarAngemon cried out.

Tike muttered. "About time." _He always has to make an entrance, doesn't it?_

Sin X scowled. "You can't beat us both! You ready to beat him down, Melissa." He noticed the hesitation from his sister and sighed. "Melissa?"

"Yeah..." muttered Sen X, nodding and facing Metalla X.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Saliva - **_**Burn It Up**_**)**

"You little..." Jishikitori X glared at Sedna as she held up her Xros Loader. "SkullSatamon! Cereberumon! _**Digi-Xros!**_" The three-headed hellhound of death had returned. "Get them Kerbexmon! _**Hades Drive!**_" The beast complied with its mistress and broke into a run surrounding itself with hellish fire as it surrounded Keke, Sedna, Mimi, Sora, the Ninja twins, and their Digimon.

"Just how fast is this thing?!" Mikato wondered. She and Shizuka couldn't follow it as its movements were nothing but fiery blurs in their eyes.

"One thing's for sure it's hot! Very hot!" Lillymon gulped, staying as far away from the flames as she could.

Mimi and Sora weren't doing so well against the heat either.

"We've got to find someway to stop it before it roasts us alive!" Keke discerned before forming her attack. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_" Unfortunately, the beast was too fast causing the discs to miss. "What?!"

Sedna was about to try her luck when another voice was heard.

"_**Bancho Punch!**_"

She turned and thought it was the twins' BanchoLeomon, but it was not. It was the other one who slammed the ground hard near Kerbexmon causing the beast to be sent flying into the air in intense pain; however, it was able to recover and jumped back down into a running position before taking off again. Sedna saw pain riddled on its face before it was covered again by flames.

"I see, if we can hit it we can defeat it!" Sedna declared.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yes!"

Across the field, the remaining forces were still dealing with the Evolite twins.

Metalla X grew annoyed by their antics. "Everyone fall back and protect Kari! I'll handle these two brats!"

"What?! You think you can handle both of us!" Sin X declared angry. He and Sen X continued firing laser beams from their armor at everyone, but after a moment Sonja surprisingly nodded.

"I say let him. These two are only truly powerful when combined. Otherwise, they're not much of threat." Her offhanded comment made Sin X angry.

"Hey you take that back, you stupid robot!" he yelled at her, but before he could attack her Metalla X cut him off.

"Father, please remember these are just children! We need only subdue them for information not kill them!" Angemon X called out as Metalla X prepared to continue fighting.

A small grin formed on his face. _I'll do whatever the hell I please!_ Metalla X thought with dark intentions.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/DF-616/6:45 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST – **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

While everyone else was busy engaging the new threats, Tai and Ken, as Omega X and Dramon X respectively, continued battling each other hard in the Room of Time trying to use the time wisely.

For Tai, it was to power up whilst Ken wanted to gain better focus with his powers.

As the two hit each other repeatedly with rapid blows, Omega X soon scored a hit on Dramon X that caused a small wound to open up. While it was not a large cut, data started to flow out of it; and upon seeing this, Dramon X dropped to the ground in shock causing him to regress back to normal.

"The heck was that?!" Tai wondered as he also regressed from Omega X.

Agumon stretched his arms. "Maybe we should take a breather we've been fighting for over two hours now."

Tai nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He noticed Ken shaking a bit. "So, is everything ok there, Ken? Why was data coming out of your body just now?"

"I have no idea. Lately it seems when I get cut in battle it happens, but I've yet to figure out what's doing it. Even though I will admit, I do feel like my body's changing each time I go into my Ascendant forms."

Tai put his hand to his chin. _It might be that converter on his back. After all, it's true that since he is from a different world his ascendant form looks different. Still though, Beyond was from a whole different world too and he didn't have a particle converter on his back. _He thought before sitting down. "Ken, do you think you should stop fighting?" This question baffled Ken. "I mean, you've been through a lot of crap in such a short time compared to us and those in Karin's world. Maybe you should..." Ken held up his hand stopping him.

"I can't stand down, Tai. Someone's life is in my hands right now, and until she is revived, I can't stop. Of course, there's also the hypocrite Greil, the 'Troll' Terumi, and that whore Jishikitori X who for some reason I want to..." He went off on a long list tangent on what he would do to Jishikitori X making Tai and Agumon sweatdrop. "What?"

"Never mind," he said as Ken decided to change the subject.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I'd rather talk about Yagami. What's his deal and why would someone as psychotic as that have a crest?"

"Long ago, there were actually supposed to be nine Chosen Children when the first set of Crests were made. We ended up with nine Crests and partner Digimon. But, something went wrong during testing of the ninth pair. It was deemed too unstable for someone to use. Then, a manipulative Digimon named Glaven took the Crest and Digimon away before they could be destroyed by the ones who created the Crests and Digimon, and after searching for years, he found the Digimon a partner. That partner being Yagami, who was a nutcase to say the least from his childhood background Glaven told us about."

"No wonder they wanted it destroyed. A Crest with the name of despair is just asking for trouble," Ken muttered.

Tai continued. "It wasn't the Crest of Despair initially. It only turned into that because Yagami's emotions corrupted it. Originally, it was the Crest of Spirit."

Hearing this, Ken's eyes widened slightly. "He actually managed to change the Crest? Perhaps that's why his energy is so unstable."

Tai was confused at this. "What are you getting at?"

"I think that if we were able to return his Crest back to the way it was, even for a brief moment, his unstable energy should become stabilized enough to weaken his Crest and break it, then go in for the kill."

"Why should it matter if it's stable or not?"

Ken sighed. "It's simpler then you would think. Right now, Yagami's energy flows through his body like a hurricane because it's unstable due to him changing the Crest. Therefore, trying to go for his Crest isn't possible because of the fact that energy wraps around it all the time, but if we could stabilize it and thus return it to normal, we would have a clear shot at busting the thing, slowly weakening him, and allowing the kill."

"Sounds interesting, but there's one problem. How do you think we could stabilize it and could we return it to normal?"

Ken glanced at his wrists through his shades. "Give me some time and I'll come up with something. We can talk with X about it once we get out of here. Though in any case, I think we've taken enough of a break. Ready to continue?" He asked.

With that, Tai nodded and stood up. The moment they both got to their feet, their Digivices both began glowing the respective colors of their Crests and both were surrounded by flashes of light, which quickly vanished.

"What was that?!" Tai wondered as he saw an image of Ken's Courageous Hope Armor, resembling a golden upper body/chest armor, before him for a moment.

Ken in turn saw himself doing Instant Movement.

"I think our Crests responded to our talk, and I think they traded techniques with each other, neat!" Ken said as Tai nodded.

"On that note, let's continue!" He said reforming into Omega X.

Ken held up his Xros Loader and summoned MetalGreymon this time before digivolving him into ZekeGreymon.

"Let's go!" All three yelled continuing their training.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dragon's Valley/Folder Continent/DF-616/6:55 PM**_

**(Cue I.O.N. - **_**Deeper**_**)**

The fight with Kerbexmon was tough but brief. However, it took just Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Keke to fight off Kerbexmon. Summoning their Crest Weapons, Sora fired an heart arrow and Mimi used her sincerity fan to distract Kerbexmon long enough for Garudamon and Lillymon to bombardment the beast with their attacks.

Sonja helped by flying up and kicking Kerbexmon's back, sending it crashing. Kerbexmon swiftly rolled into a ball and floated up. Then, it launched itself upward toward Sonja. The artificial placed her hands outward catching Kerbexmon. Sam flew up kicking Kerbexmon away. Both BanchoLeomons double teamed Kerbexmon kicking him back and forth.

"Ready?!" Keke called over to Sedna.

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper conjured an ice wind from her trident, which she used to hit Kerbexmon with full force. She invoked the power of her polar bear spirit, Knut, and turned her trident into a ice blade. She dashed forward and rapidly slashed Kerbexmon with lightning fast blade strikes. Keke followed up shooting a blast into Kerbexmon's side.

Kerbexmon was knocked out thanks to Sedna and Keke's combined efforts. Sonja and Sam cornered the beast, drawing him away from Jishikitori X.

Speaking of Jishikitori X, her patience was wearing thin with Sedna and her cohorts.

"Your guard is down," Jishikitori X muttered as she shot up behind Dai-Valkyrie Sedna's obvious blind spot: her back. Upon forging a black dagger, she prepared to pierce it through Sedna's back.

_**'Behind you, Sedna!' **_Knut warned via telepathy with the Ice Senshi.

Suddenly, someone interceded between Sedna and Jishikitori X.

"_**Dead Scream.**_"

Jishikitori X was a recipient of a powerful sphere being shoved into her side. As the attack pushed her back, the Kai Destined closest in the vicinity and Sedna were shocked to see Sailor Pluto turn up. Sedna immediately recognized his Pluto as the one from the YYGDM dimension.

"Pluto?!" Sedna exclaimed. "How... what are you doing here?!"

"I come wherever _she _goes," Pluto plainly stated, not for a single minute withdrawing her sights on Jishikitori X. "Sedna, rest easy. You and the warriors of this dimension have other matters to attend to, but leave my sister with me." She twirled her staff and pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger. "_**Pluto Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" Upon activating her magical dagger, she, like Sedna, transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form and hastily took off after Jishikitori X.

"Damn you, sister!" Jishikitori X scowled. _And I was so close to summoning Tachyondramon! _Quickly recalling Kerbexmon to her Xros Loader, Jishikitori X flew off with Dai-Valkyrie Pluto pursuing her.

"Pluto, how did you find me?!" Sedna called to the Time Guardian. "Let me help you go after her!"

"No, you stay and help your friends here! Dealing with my sister is my concern!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto dismissed the Kuiper's offer. "You're needed where you are, Sedna!"

The Time Guardian disappeared into a portal Jishikitori X used to escape. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna turned her focus back on the others, who were watching the others fighting Sin X and Sen X.

"It'll be ok, Sedna. Pluto will somehow get her. Let's worry about us for right now," Angemon X stated as he took out his sword. "The others might need help. I'm going in!" He rocketed up to help WarAngemon, Ultima X, Tike, Kara, and David take down the Evolite twins.

"Be careful," Sedna muttered. _But, how was Pluto able to find me here?_

Sin X and Sen X came together to unleash their union move.

"Let's do this, Carossa."

"You're all going down, you punks!" Sin X boasted as he and his sister united their energies simultaneously.

"_**Unison Dance!**_" They yelled out, unleashing brutal attacks on WarAngemon, Ultima X, Tike, Kara, and David.

However, in the midst of their united attack, Angemon X intercepted the twins by swinging his sword behind them. As a result, this caused the twins to separate, which proved to be a bad thing for them both. Seeing Sen X being knocked away from Sin X, Metalla X seized the opportunity and shot forward. He landed a chop to her side, breaking open her armor and cracking her ribs.

Spitting out some blood, Sen X was completely neutralized by Metalla X's blow. The next thing she knew, a bright beam of bluish light expelled from Metalla X's right palm and swallowed her up.

"AH!" Sen X screamed as the beam swallowed her up and dissolved her away. She screamed out her last words in plea. "CAROSSA! I LOVE YOU, MY BROTHER!"

Upon seeing his, Sin X turned away from his adversaries and yelled out fearfully. "MELISSA! NO!" He flew across to reach his sister, but the minute he got there it was too late. He had just witnessed his sister being evaporated into nothing by Metalla X's ruthless attack. He spun around shooting an infuriated glare at Metalla X. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE HER BACK!"

Metalla X frowned and beckoned Sin X to attack him, to which Sin X accepted. Sin X unleashed a barrage of beams that Metalla X easily dodged.

Having witnessed Sen X's demise was unsettling enough for the others. Despite being an enemy, Melissa/Sen X was just a young girl who disliked fighting for the most part and only fought to ensure her brother survives.

**(End theme)**

"Yamato didn't have to take it that far!" Mimi cried out.

"I did notice that girl was hesitant to attack unless her brother needed her," Keke said.

"He still went too far!" The Bearer of Sincerity cried out. "There was no reason to kill her like that! Why didn't he just knock her out?!"

Sonja added. "Hate to say it, but she is an enemy and she had to be taken down. It's either us or them."

Mimi abhorred hearing Sonja state the truth and refused to accept it. She looked up watching Metalla X dodging Sin X's punches and kicks. All it took was Metalla X clubbing Sin X's back and knocking him away.

"Believe me. I don't like it as much as you, Mimi," the female artificial said. "What Yamato did was a dick move. These two are siblings almost like me and Jax."

Sora frowned, showing disapproval of Yamato's actions like the others. "Tai would've handled the situation differently, that's for sure."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna witnessed the events unfold and shook her head. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I still don't like it."

WarAngemon berated Metalla X. "Simply neutralizing her and his guy is enough!"

"Just like dad to do something like this," scoffed Angemon X.

Metalla X tilted his head as Sin X tried punching him. He landed a punch to Sin X's gut and backhanded him aside. "And have them come back to kill us? I won't be satisfied until I take down one of these bastards! Child or nor, they're still an enemy!"

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**God of the Earth - Baragon**_**)**

Suddenly, driven with revenge, Sin X opted to take Metalla X in one shot, but that required a sacrifice. He crossed both arms over his chest as a red aura outlined his body.

"Melissa, your death won't be in vain. This one is for you!" Sin X declared, glowing with intense red light. His eyes not only burned with passion but turned pure white. He yelled out fiercely and launched himself into Metalla X. "All right, you bastard! If I can't kill you, I'll take you with me!"

Taken aback, Metalla X readied himself and tried dodging. Sin X spun around and makes a quick dive at him.

"_**Kamikaze Attack!**_" Sin X screamed as red light sprayed out of his body, which consumed them both.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

In a blinding flash of light, an explosion followed that rattled the entire vicinity. Everyone present moved away.

"YAMATO! MATT!" WarAngemon X shouted fearfully.

"DAD!" Angemon X and Keke shouted.

As the smoke cleared, only one remained standing. Sin X was nowhere to be seen. Metalla X floated out unscathed and patting aside the dust remains of the Evolite child.

**(End theme)**

"Kamikaze attempt fails," Pikkan pointed out. "You satisfied enough, Yamato?"

Mikato shook her head dismissively. "I'm glad Ken's not here to see this."

Shizuka nodded. "Oh yeah..."

Metalla X sighed, addressing everyone in an irritated tone. "What are you fools so down for? They were two enemies that needed to be eliminated. I took care of the problem the rest of you seemingly couldn't handle. So what if they were children? It's kill them of they kill us. Simple war logic."

"They were still kids, you jerk!" Mimi chastised him. "Are you proud of the fact you killed a little girl?!" Lillymon tried to hold her partner back.

"Father, there were other ways to handle this," Keke said. "We could've kept them alive to tell us more about their Evolite organization."

"She's right. We have to be alert about Greil," Angemon X spoke up.

"What for? Let him come here and we can take him," Metalla X blatantly stated.

As everyone finished chastising Metalla X for what he had just done, Paradiso X appeared in his full glory. His power flowing over them like a tidal wave. Sonja's sensors went on high as this happened.

**(Cue Motorhead - **_**King of Kings**_**)**

"On your knees, dog!" He called out to Metalla X, bumrushing him before anyone could blink

_**Bam!**_

He then plowed him into the ground hard, picked him and proceeded to bash his face in at rapid speed before sending him flying. "This is for my servants, you cold hearted bastard! _**GALACTIC PARADISE!**_"

Angemon X went cold upon this declaration as time and space cracked open around them all allowing a pseudo solar system to appear. Metalla X was then bashed from one planet to another and then another before finally with one final punch he was plowed into the ground so hard head first. If it wasn't for the fact they could sense his life force, he'd be dead.

"Holy shit! Who is this guy?!" BanchoLeomon (Kai) wondered.

BW exclaimed. "Must be that Greil guy we've been hearing about!"

Pikkan growled as his body quivered, sensing the intense powers resonating from the Evolite.

"Yes, he's someone who's been messing with Ken a lot lately!" Shizuka shouted as everyone blanched and too shocked to move.

As the winged angel warrior walked over to Metalla X and picked him up by a leg, he was barely alive from the assault.

"What's his deal?!" Keke wondered, part of her wanted to blast him due to what had just transpired, but another part of her felt scared of the forces coming from the newcomer's body.

Most notably now that he wasn't moving at high speeds, some of the more perceptive warriors saw he had a particle converter on his back much like the one Ken had in his Dramon X forms. Before anyone could speak, Paradiso X did whilst still holding Metalla X.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**The God of Destruction Appears**_**)**

"You are nothing but a cold hearted charlatan of the element you are supposed to represent. All you crave is power for nothing more than personal gain, and you kill indiscriminately for it. Even if my actions are unjust in others eyes, I, at the very least, care about my followers; you, on the other hand, are a malicious, callous, sadistic puppy who will one day have your reckoning, and on that day, you will be judged, tried, and be destroyed by your pathetic obsession for power without reason!" With that, he tossed him down and quickly turned to face Sedna. "And you. Give your 'brother' a message. He has gone past the point of no return. No matter what he tries at this point, no matter how many battles he wins, even if he manages to beat me, he will not win in the end. All he will gain is more suffering and pain. He will likely inherit my legacy and there is nothing he can do to change that!" He made his point clear and growled while facing the barrier. "Maybe it's a good thing I did show up. Sucks that it can't be tampered with, but oh well, she'll be mine someday."

WarAngemon was the first one to respond to this. "Wait, you want Kari?! I thought you were after Ken?!"

Paradiso X's eyes flashed wide and then two seconds later WarAngemon was smashed into a nearby boulder. "I don't swing that way you, moron. I merely want Ken to be my pawn due to his abilities since they are similar to my own, but he has no idea what's becoming of himself. As for Kari, I wish to have her join me at my side!"

This notion obviously didn't sit well with anyone.

Ultima X helped WarAngemon up. He turned and snapped at Paradiso X. "You're not going near Kari, you hear me?!"

"There's no way Kari would ever fall for a jerk like you!" Sora declared.

Paradiso X shook his head, sighing with exasperation. "I have ways of making her like me just so you know. I've learned several skills from traveling across worlds such as alchemy and I can make one hell of a love potion." WarAngemon fired at him, but he sidestepped the attack. He prepared to fire back, but Sedna unleashed an ice barrage that cut into his arm, which was still stinging from Fairy Law. "I'll withdraw for now, but so help me god you're all dead soon, except Kari!" With that, he vanished.

**(End theme)**

"Who does that nut job think he's dealing with?!" Sonja wondered.

"Dunno. Dang, I feel bad for Ken though, " Tike muttered.

David nodded. "Same here."

"Should feel bad for father as well despite what he did?" Keke interjected as they pulled Metalla X up from the ground. "We need to heal him." The others agreed.

"The barrier should be coming down soon. Hopefully those two get back here before it's fully undone," Mikato said.

As Ultima X and Angemon X helped set him down, WarAngemon leaned on a tree for leverage and looked at Kari, eyes full of fire. _I'm not gonna let that bastard get his hands on you! I swear it!_

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/DF-616/10:05 AM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST – **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

With the year training drawing to a close, the training in the time room kicked into high gear. Ken stood up whilst catching his breath. He watched Titaniamon Ultima Mode having a go against Omega X. She twirled around and swung her glaive around trying to hit Omega X, who continually dodged all of the strikes. Omega X then parried her glaive and yanked it from her hands. Titaniamon UM's armor formed a 'J' on the chest plate, allowing her to invoke Sailor Jupiter's power.

As her armor turned green, electricity leaked out all around her. She condensed a ball of lightning and hurled it toward Omega X. Omega X easily countered shooting a Ki beam, knocking the lightning ball aside. He flew forward blasting all of Titaniamon UM's lightning attacks.

_Wow, Titaniamon's been holding her own against him! She's definitely been serious about controlling the Ultima armor. She's been able to hold that form for longer periods and she's not shown as much fatigue as she used! _Ken thought, following Omega X and Titaniamon UM's sparring match.

Titaniamon UM unleashed a flurry of punches, which Omega X dodged and parried with ease. He landed a kick to Titaniamon UM's chest, knocking her back a tad bit. As Omega X prepared a Terra Beam, a 'V' formed on her chest armor, turning her armor orange and gold. She forged a chain of hearts from her hand and threw it, ensnaring Omega X's wrists.

"Courtesy of Sailor Venus!" Titaniamon UM cried out, tugging and pulling Omega X forward.

"Nice one, but will it be enough?" Omega X replied as he channeled Ki through the chains, but Titaniamon UM used the chain's power to slightly neutralize him.

Titaniamon UM pulled Omega X up and threw him into the air. She then flew up activating Saturn's power as an 'S' formed on her chest armor. As her armor turned purple, she recalled the glaive to her hand and coated said instrument with death power. As Omega X came to, the next thing he saw was Titaniamon UM bringing her glaive a few inches over his face.

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X teleported at the a hair's breadth using Instant Movement. Taken aback, Titaniamon UM whirled around and the next thing she knew Omega X clubbing her in the back with his fists. He dropped down as she fell to the ground hard. Omega X descended near Titaniamon UM. Catching her breath, she felt Omega X's presence near her and turned around throwing her glaive at him. He caught the weapon and threw it down.

As Titaniamon UM stood, she collapsed again and regressed back to normal.

"I... I've lasted longer in this form than I normally should've have."

Omega X replied. "That's a positive I'd say. Your limit from the start was roughly no more than five minutes. Now you can go over an hour and learn to conserve all the energy that armor requires. With more training and the time we have left here, you can probably shoot over two hours." He quickly powered down, splitting back up to Tai and Agumon.

"I'm proud of you, Titaniamon," Ken spoke up much to the Digi-Amazon's satisfaction.

"You're definitely ready to help us stop that maniac," Tai said as he and Agumon approached Titaniamon. "There's nothing left for me and Agumon to teach you what you already have. You'll have to finish the rest of the time on your own."

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Remember? Our time is almost up and we can't stay here for much longer," Agumon reminded him.

"Oh, right. Then, we'll make use of the rest of the time. Right, Titaniamon?"

"Of course." Titaniamon then veered over to Agumon. "By the way, Agumon, you're not the first Agumon I know. There's another I know who is the half-groom to my queen."

"Really?! If you say half-groom, then you must mean he's one half of a fused Digimon. I'm guessing your queen's married to an Omegamon?"

"Indeed, and the Agumon half of him is abnormally strong like you are."

Agumon replied with intrigue. "That's interesting."

"C'mon, Agumon. We're leaving. Let's give them room to finish polishing up their abilities," Tai called his partner over. As Agumon followed him, the Bearer of Courage waved to Ken and Titaniamon. "See y'all on the other side."

"Yeah, we'll catch up," Ken waved back. As the door closed behind Tai and Agumon, Ken took a deep breath and placed his hands over inhibitor rings around his wrists.

Titaniamon caught wind of this. "Ken, is this wise?"

"That's why I'm counting on you to be a witness just in case something goes haywire. Since we're in here, no one, not even Karin, can detect what I'm going to down." With that, he slipped off the inhibitor rings and focused, channeling some of his Zero Factor energies into his Crest.

Witnessing this, Titaniamon kept to herself and noted a bright flash of blue light flowing out and filling the room.

"Oh Athena..." she gasped in aghast.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Lair/DF-616/11:00 AM**_

"So, what kept you?" Tai asked Ken as he exited the chamber.

The Digimon present were all quite surprised to see his new demeanor before he withdrew them all into his B.A.X. Digivice.

"Nothing. Hey, you guys got hair clippers? I don't like my hair being this long," he said annoyed at how much it had grown out. He had put it in a temporal ponytail style due to how long it had gotten as X walked up hearing them.

"Can't you wait till you get back to your universe to do that?" he asked. "The barriers going to be down in a few minutes. So, did either of you get stronger? And Ken did you learn to focus your energy better?"

Putting a hand on Tai's shoulder, Ken nodded as a sly smile crept across Tai's face. "Remember, dude, secrecy of what happened in there."

Tai nodded while Ken formed his Heaven's Sword. X became alarmed when he felt a small Zero Factor charge around the blade.

"What in the?!"

"Don't worry, X. I only took one off and had Titaniamon out in case something went astray. I've got a plan on how to take down Yagami, but we're only going to get one shot."

The masked watched inquired. "What's that?"

"It's simple. I'm gonna use the Zero Factor charge I put into my Heaven's Sword and slam it into his body. If I can nail his Crest, I can turn it back to normal and break it. Then, Tai and the others can finish him off."

X was taken aback by Ken's more prudent approach. "You've changed. You're thinking this through rather than being impulsive. That plan might work, but as you say getting to hit his Crest will be difficult."

"Well, it's not like we're gonna do it off the bat," Tai said. "We've both got some new techniques to show off, too. In any event, this is gonna be one heck of a battle."

"Indeed, today we're finishing what we started on Planet Vergo!" Agumon chipped in as Gennai soon came up to them.

"X, it's time! The barrier's coming down!"

X nodded and prepared to teleport the three back to the battle zone.

"By the way, what are you gonna tell Sedna about the Zero Factor thing cause she didn't want you using it?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell her the truth and hope for the best. Lying only digs a grave deeper," Ken retorted knowing she'd find out as they headed back to the battlefield.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dragon's Valley/Folder Continent/DF-616/11:15 AM**_

A day had passed. The seal forged by the ninja twins slowly dissolved, prompting all the able and ready fighters to stand; the sole exception was Metalla X, who was severely beat up by Greil.

"Here comes hell," BW muttered, taking on a battle stance.

Mikato muttered. "Where the hell are you, Ken?!"

WarAngemon declared. "Get ready, everyone!"

Angemon X drew out his sword and turned to Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. "Tai and Ken aren't back yet. Looks like it's up to us now."

Sedna nodded. "Im ready for anything." She prayed. _Please get here as soon as y'all can, you two._

Once the barrier came down completely, Nova X awoke and came to his senses first. He walked over Celesta X and faced his opposition. He didn't remember what happened prior to the barrier trapping him, but he didn't care.

Celesta X quickly came to and awoke to see Nova X stalking toward her friends.

"No you don't...!" Celesta X gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up.

Flexing his body, Nova X unleashed his immense power and smiled devilishly, producing a maniacal laugh that sent an unsettling vibe toward his would be adversaries.

xxxxx

Final act: _**The Last Stand Against Yagami**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hope you liked the character corner with Ford and his friends joining in the fun! I threw in some Thanksgiving turkey since it's already past Thanksgiving. The party concludes next time!

Shocking turn of events with Yamato killing a child (granted a bad one, but you get the point) and Greil going postal on the bastard. It's just planting the seeds for Yamato's descent to darkness for DFKai Season 3. Jishikitori X shows up along with a surprise appearance of Sailor Pluto from the YYGDM universe. If you're allowing either/or both YYGDM and Accel, you're already familiar with what's going on in those series.

Ken and his Digimon buckle down hard with some decent results. Titaniamon starts to master her Ultima Mode armor and Ken has something planned after removing his inhibitor rings (could be good or bad).

With the side villains gone, the battle against Yagami resumes. The end is upon us. Be here to see how this battle will be won.

Send a review and see you on the flip side.


	4. The Last Stand Against Yagami

**A/N: **Nothing much to say, but the last stand against Yagami is upon us. But, first, character corner time to liven the upcoming X-Mas spirit!

xxxxx

Tai: Man, now we've got a fully decorated Christmas tree in here?

X: Correct me if I'm wrong. Is this still not a Halloween party?

Sora: It's Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas rolled up into one. Don't the months just go by so fast?

Karin: They sure do, but it's cool to celebrate all three holidays since they're so close together.

Dimitri: That's true and look it's livening up the party.

(Everyone else is either dancing, socializing, and eating/drinking. Ford is seen giving punch drinks to his friends, especially Ashley and Gardevoir. Lyn is in a corner waiting for Seto come back and give up his pursuit for Ken.)

Tyra (laughs): He still hasn't come back, Lyn?

Lyn (scoffs): No and when he gets here I'm gonna lay it to him!

Taylor (giggles): I wouldn't want to be Kaiba.

Rei: At least you're behaving, Hiei. You know Ken's here, right?

Hiei (hides a sword in his back): Yes.

Yusuke: Oh boy. Ken's better off not showing his face if Hiei's here.

Athena: Hey, where is uncle Ken?

Christina: Yeah where Ken and Kaiba are now?

(Meanwhile, Ken is cornered by a peeved Kaiba, who's holding his own custom-altered Pokeball. He instinctively throws the Pokeball at him.)

Kaiba: I've got you now, Rainer!

(Just then Kaiba thought he got Ken, something intervenes at the last second and saves Ken. It turns out a Pokemon was captured. The Pokeball opened and revealed a Tyrantrum. Ken turns around and sees someone he instantly recognizes. He sees a young man dressed like Rikimaru from Tenchu.)

Ken: Slade?! You're here?!

Slade: I was bored and wanted to come have fun, especially to mess with Kaiba's head. Oh, and that's my Tyrantrum, money bags.

Kaiba (scowls): Who the hell are you?! You weren't given an invitation!

Slade: Your girlfriend sent me an invite and I accepted. Now, how about you chill out, Brock?

Ken: Good one.

Kaiba: Now you two clowns are mine!

Lyn (spots them in the hall): Found you! Seto, that's enough!

Seto (pauses, reluctant to attack Ken and Slade; sees Lyn holding an injection needle): You're lucky you're on good terms with Lyn, Rainer.

Lyn: Good, now come and sit down with me.

(Seto makes his leave but not after shooting a glare at Ken. He leaves with Lyn back to the party. Tai, Karin, Dimitri, Athena, and Christina find Ken with Slade and Tyrantrum.)

Athena: I found uncle Ken!

Tai: Everything ok here?

Ken: Yeah, just got ol' Kaiba off my back.

Karin: There's still Yamato and Hiei, but Rei has Hiei on a leash.

Dimitri: And don't worry about my father. Tai or me can hold him.

Karin: Oh, welcome to the party, Slade. I see you got the invite.

Slade: I did and I want to wind down with y'all.

Ford: What are you all doing back here?

Slade: Ford, glad you're here. Since your birthday passed recently, I want to give you Tyrantrum. Consider him a gift from me. He also has a mega stone for your Gardevoir.

Ford: I don't know what to say. Thank you for the birthday gift.

Tai: C'mon, guys. Let's all head back to the party. Ford, you can show Gardevoir her mega stone there.

(As everyone heads back, they unknowingly pass under a mistletoe. Christina springs out of nowhere and sneaks a kiss on Ken's cheek.)

Ken: Whoa, where did they come from?! 

Christina (smiles and points him to the mistletoe above them): It's the X-Mas tradition. Besides, I... (notices Ken blushing and giggles)... I wanted to do it.

Karin: Oh, you two make a wonderful couple!

Ken:...Christina, you're kind of embarrassing me.

Christina: What? Don't be silly. (pulling Ken close to her as a few folks take pictures of them). C'mon, let's dance. You can dance, right?

Ken: Sure...

Yamato: Humph, the fool can dance? This should be entertaining for me.

Hiei: You aren't the only one looking forward to seeing this.

Rei (scoffs, elbowing Hiei's side): Hush.

Usagi: C'mon, you two! Dance!

Jami: Christina looks so happy.

Taylor: With a guy as good looking as Ken, I'd be, too.

Tyra: Don't step on each other's feet!

Helena: Oh, they'll be fine. (takes Tyra to the dance floor)

(Christina and Ken dance with the other couples around a giant Christmas tree. Agumon, Veemon, Gabumon, Shoutmon Faith, and PinkPatamon are gorging on pumpkin, peanut, and chocolate pies. The turkey is seen sitting on top of Titaniamon's head as she served to protect him from the other Digimon. The Doctors are showing the guests their TARDISes. Makoto, dressed as Wonder Woman, takes Duke, dressed as the Legendary Fisherman, to the dance floor. Minako, dressed as Sailor V, drinks eggnog with Rio, dressed as Blade. More guests arrive for the dance.)

Minako: That's my girl Christina on the dance floor! Go all out, you two!

Keke (Takes X's hand): Wanna dance?

X: Sure. Let's.

Sora: Shall we dance, Tai?

Tai: Let's do it. In the mean time, I think it's about time we get back to the story! Here's the explosive finale to Yagami's Second Coming! Enjoy, gang!

xxxxx

_**Yagami's Second Coming**_

_**Final Act: The Last Stand Against Yagami**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dragon's Valley/Folder Continent/DF-616/11:20 am**_

The time had come. Nova X was now free of the seal Mikato and Shizuka entrapped him in.

"Everyone get ready to fight!" Pikkan declared as Nova X immediately powered up.

Everyone else prepared to do the same, but before Nova X could attack, a piercing cry was heard from above.

"_**Shoryuken!**_" Ken came flying down on Nova X with his hand charged with power. He smashed his fist into Nova X's face. Although he didn't cause any pain, he did knock Nova X over on the ground as his Digisoul charge triggered.

"About time you got back Ken! Wow, you look really different." Mikato noted, seeing his change in appearance.

He was slightly taller, but the biggest change was how long his hair had gotten.

"Shut up," he replied in a deadpan tone as Tai, Agumon, and X landed. "Once we get back home, I'm cutting it back to normal." He stated as the others ran up.

"About time you got back Tai!" Sora said smiling and hugging Tai.

Tai nodded, seeing Celesta X freed also made him happy. Sedna was still in awe at how Ken looked now, which made Angemon X chuckle seeing her expression.

"I'll tell ya. Going into that Room of Time can change ya," Ken remarked as Nova X got back up. His face mixed with anger and confusion. "Hey, guys I hate to cut this reunion short, but we still got a psycho to deal with!" He warned the others.

"You're right! Let's finish this here!" X responded.

Taking heed of their warning, everyone else was as determined and readied themselves for the big battle with the insane Ascendant. Celesta X got up and raced over to Nova X, landing an elbow to the back of his left knee. As she took him down to one knee, Celesta X beckoned WarAngemon, Ultima X, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara to attack the downed Ascendant. WarAngemon and Ultima X both kneed Nova X square in the face. Sam, Tike, David, and Kara unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts to keep the monster at bay.

BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon (Kai) attacked Nova X simultaneously as the Ascendant tried to blast them away.

Before Angemon X, Sedna, and Sonja could initiate their attack, Tai and Ken rushed Nova X. Tai and Agumon merged, becoming Omega X. Ken quickly transformed into Dramon X. Nova X promptly transformed into GalacticNova X in turn and charged at the two. He came within reach and attacked them.

"Here he comes!" Dramon X exclaimed.

Nodding, Omega X replied. "Come get us, you big bastard!"

"Is that a challenge?!" GalacticNova X hissed angrily as he reached out to grab them both. To his dismay, they veered away dodging his strikes. He bumrushed Omega X and Dramon X trying to hit them with powerful strikes, but they kept dodging him. He managed to catch Dramon X by backhanding him back.

Omega X cupped his hands and fired his trademark attack. "_**Terra Beam!**_" He directed the beam toward GalacticNova X, who sidestepped the attack. Where the beam was headed shocked Omega X. "Oh crap! Yamato!"

The beam was heading for the unconscious Metalla X, who hadn't moved since Greil pulverized him. Angemon X flew by and picked up Metalla X, narrowly saving him from getting getting atomized to bits.

"What happened to Yamato?!" Omega X asked his colleagues. "Did something go down here we didn't know?"

"We were attacked by those Evo-lite jerks!" Sora called out.

"After Yamato defeated two of them, the Evo-lite leader, Greil, showed up unexpectedly and made an example of Yamato. We would've stopped him, but..." Sedna explained the best she could, but Omega X stopped her.

"The Evo-lite leader was here? Where is he now?"

"He's gone. He said he's still actively pursuing for Ken," Angemon X answered.

Upon hearing this, Dramon X was none too thrilled with his enemy showing up and making his mark in another dimension.

"It's true, Ken!" Shizuka cried out, getting his attention. "Greil was here!"

Mikato added. "I hope you're strong enough to fight him when you two cross paths.

As Dramon X tried to speak, X directed Sora, Garudamon, Mimi, and Lillymon to collect Metalla X.

"Guys, I'm going with Sora, Mimi, and their partners to relocate Metalla X while the rest of you deal with GalacticNova X!" The masked watched said, throwing Metalla X over his right shoulder with little effort. "C'mon, ladies!" With that, Sora mounted Garudamon and Lillymon carried Mimi off following X toward a far off location.

Meanwhile, the other fighters stayed behind to keep GalacticNova X occupied.

Omega X motioned to Dramon X. "Ken, I'll let you have your revenge but remember our plan."

Dramon X replied adamantly. "Thanks, Tai. I've been waiting for this!" With that, he invoked his next transformation right away.

**(Cue G Gundam OST - **_**Kitae Yo Katsu Tame Ni**_**)**

"_**Miracle Burst!**_" His body changed into his Miracle Mode. However as he changed, everyone noticed some characteristics were different; not only was his power output even higher due to OmegaShoutmon's power increasing in the Room of Time, but his appearance seemed to have changed. His 'Gundam-esque' appearance remained, but his armor structure became more defined and suited that of a fighter with two small white wings with red rods in the middle of them formed on his back. His gauntlets were gone but his wrists still had the holes on the top of his fingers.

"Holy shit! He's become God Gundam!" Tike shouted as the transformation was complete.

David was awestruck. "Now that's freaking cool!"

Ultima X gleamed. "He's so awesome and shiny!"

Pikkan sighed. "We know. We can clearly see."

BW chuckled. "Ah, let them be. Besides, Ken's power output is much stronger than before."

"Go get him, Ken!" Mikato and Shizuka shouted together.

"All right, you bastard! Let's go!" He yelled out charging GalacticNova X, who in turn charged back.

An explosion of intense power erupted when the two collided almost sending everyone flying.

Sonja shouted, taken aback by the immense power release from the two. "His power output really has increased! It's a good thing Yamato's not here!"

"Indeed!" Pikkan said agreeing with the artificial as they watched the two warriors exchange blows.

However try as he might, GalacticNova X couldn't seem to hit Dramon X MM who in turn was hitting back 'strategically.' This impressed some of the onlookers, more so when Dramon X MM moved back to fire a Ryuken Wave at GalacticNova X's face. Unlike his usual way of discharging energy without restraint, he was holding back and charging energy around himself to amplify his attack rather than using his own reserves recklessly.

"Tai, is that really the same Ken?" Angemon X questioned Omega X.

GalacticNova X growled out as his face burned a bit from the blast. He tried again to grab Dramon X MM, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Yeah it is. He spent more of his time learning to control his energy rather than getting stronger, not that he didn't improve on that as you can clearly tell. I guess the training his other Digimon did shows pretty well here." He clarified as Keke saw an opening, but the others saw this.

"Sis, stop!" Angemon X warned her.

"No way! This is for dad even if what he did was in the wrong!_**Rosemary Discs!**_" Forming two of them, she chunked them at GalacticNova X, but he quickly turned and batted both of them away with his energy aura. "No!" Keke growled in frustration.

"Let us help!" Sam said, conjuring up an energy ball in his palms. He, Tike, Kara, and David were batted away by GalacticNova X's aura.

Seeing her do this however gave Dramon X MM an idea. He held up his hands and started to form a ball of blue energy, which soon followed up by having an energy shuriken-like pattern circle around it horizontally.

"No way he knows how to use the Rasenshuriken!" Kara chimed in upon seeing it.

"Seems I'm not the only one who likes to watch that show," Tike muttered until Kara hit him for his remark.

Omega X analyzed Dramon X MM's 'Rasenshuriken' technique. "Well, his own variation anyway. He said he remembered using the technique against Jishikitori X when she used it against him from some technique she had that lets her call an attack from anywhere, in any dimension, one time per day. He calls his variation the _**Ryuken Star**_**, **and I can't tell you how many times he almost got us both killed using it in the Room of Time, because he couldn't handle it as normal Dramon X, but he seems to have better control in his higher forms with it." He paused as Dramon X MM tossed his energy weapon at GalacticNova X, who grinned as it came in and attempted to punch it away like he did Keke's attack.

"Bad idea!" Dramon X MM said grinning.

Once GalacticNova X did this, the attack exploded, and soon energy vibrations riddled and racked throughout his arm like billions upon billions of tiny needles were being jabbed into his skin. And for the first time ever, he screamed out in pain.

Ultima X became genuinely flabbergasted. "Holy shit! He's actually feeling it!"

"Well, considering that attack's origin does damage on a cellular level, I'm not surprised." David remarked.

Some of the onlookers winced at this. Dramon X MM's own hands winced a bit as well. He recalled how each time he tried the move in the room of time, it hurt his hands for a few hours even though he choose not to hold the attack like its original creator Naruto did.

_Gotta keep in mind, I can only use that move once a day at most. It's definitely risky! _Dramon X MM reminded himself as he looked up at GalacticNova X and smiled darkly. "Definitely worth it though."

"MAKE IT STOP!" The injured Ascendant yelled out, waving his arm around like a maniac, but it wouldn't go away. None of the pain he had dealt with in his life could compare to what he was feeling now. Left with no recourse, he held up his left hand and blasted his right arm off completely from the shoulder joint. Although this action should've caused him more pain, it seemed to relieve him of pain entirely, even though blood was clearly flowing from the gaping wound.

**(End theme)**

"What the fuck?!" Tike and Kara were flabbergasted.

Sam gaped. "Is he crazy?!"

"He blew off his own arm?!" WarAngemon yelled in shock.

"What's weirder is, he actually seems relieved now that it's off!" Celesta X said disgusted.

"How does that even work?" Ultima X wondered.

Dramon X MM however didn't care. "You broke my arm! So how does it feel?!" Dramon X MM taunted GalacticNova X, who lunged at him only to get blasted by Omega X. "All right Tai, you're up! Go for the plan!"

"What is this plan you two keep mentioning?!" Angemon X asked with curiosity.

"Don't leave us in the dark!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna said.

Omega X decided to tell them after he and BanchoLeomon (Kai) blasted Yagami's now useless arm so he couldn't use it as a weapon.

"I see. So, the target is Yagami's Crest," Angemon X muttered, glaring deep and sensing GalacticNova X's Crest powers reawakening. "There I can feel its energies preparing to come out."

Sedna added. "We're going to have to be careful when targeting it, guys."

"That's exactly why we need one good shot and all of y'all need to keep the big bastard busy," Dramon X MM suggested as he pressed his hand over his own Crest. "Go! I'm going to need time to power up my sword!"

**(Cue I.O.N. - **_**Ignored**_**)**

Hastily heading out into battle, Omega X and Celesta X led the group against GalacticNova X. The siblings landed together and conjured up balls of energy from their hands.

"Ready, Kari?"

"Yeah!"

Both unleashed their attacks together. "_**Sibling Terra Beam!**_" They unleashed the same attack previously used against Virus during that battle's final phase.

Whilst the Kamiya siblings kept the beam on GalacticNova X, the other Ascendants and warriors jumped in to subdue the monster. Angemon X, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam landed on GalacticNova X's left while WarAngemon, Ultima X, BanchoLeomon (Kai), BW, Pikkan, and Sonja were on the right side from the others.

"Hold him steady!" WarAngemon declared, starting everyone off by shooting a holy beam at GalacticNova X. Shortly after wards, the others followed suit and hit the Legendary Ascendant with beams.

"I think it's working!" BW exclaimed.

As they managed to hold him at bay, this gave Sedna the opening she needed. She waved her Ice Trident around and summoned an arctic breeze, creating a sheet of ice that covered GalacticNova X's feet. By binding him down, the others were given a chance to bombard him with blasts. Using only his left arm, GalacticNova X formed his green barrier, nullifying all the blasts and holding off the Sibling Terra Beam.

"You worms! You're all going to die!" hissed GalacticNova X, forming green spheres in his hand. "_**Galactic Cannon!**_" He launched an immense beam of green energy toward Omega X and Celesta X.

"Hang on!" Omega X yelled, leaning over to let Celesta X touch him as he prepared to use Instant Movement.

Suddenly, Tike used his Instant Movement to relocate him, Angemon X, Keke, David, Kara, and Sam to intercept GalacticNova X's blast. The psychotic Ascendant didn't stop there and lobbed a heavy bombardment of rapidfire Galactic Cannons.

GalacticNova X quickly shifted the tide of the struggle to his favor. Everyone, sans Omega X and Celesta X, were forced to scatter to lure the blasts away. BanchoLeomon (XLR) hid Mikato and Shizuka from getting caught by GalacticNova X's earth shattering blasts.

"This is getting crazy! What are they waiting for?!" Mikato panicked.

Shizuka grabbed Mikato's hand. "Let's trust Tai and Ken. Whatever they have planned, we need to have faith." She calmed her sister down enough, but for how long remains to be seen.

Soon, as more Galactic Cannons were being spammed out, a few swept back and took down a few of the fighters. Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara were first. Then, Ultima X and Sonja were swiftly taken down. Fortunately, they survived the blasts but too a while to recover.

Just then, X returned to the battle site and witnessed his friends engaging GalacticNova X in an intense beam struggle.

Keenly looking over GalacticNova X, the masked watcher probed a powerful source beginning to stabilize in the monster. He noticed a glowing symbol slowly emblazoning on his chest.

_Yagami's Crest has stabilized to his chest area! _"Ok, Ken it's appeared! Go for it!" X declared.

**(End theme)**

Dramon X MM nodded and summoned his Heaven's Sword. However when he did, Sedna was quick to notice that a blue aura was flowing around it and it didn't seem stable.

"Ken, don't tell me that you did what I think you did?!" She demanded.

**(Cue Boukenger OST - **_**Bouken Silver theme**_**)**

"Sis, I'm sorry! I'll explain after the fight's over!" Dramon X MM hollered to the Ice Senshi and began heading for GalacticNova X.

"But...!"

"Sedna, it's ok." X interjected as he descended next to her. "He thought about this well."

"Indeed, plus he had Titaniamon with him when he did it," Omega X reassured Sedna. "He only took them off for five seconds because he believed this was our chance to take out Yagami, and I wasn't going to stop him since he's definitely matured."

Hearing these responses, Sedna felt less tense. "Well, I can let it slide this time since he had someone there, but he can't rely on the Zero Factor forever."

"Don't worry, he knows that," X said as GalacticNova X tried to keep Dramon X MM at bay. Using his Heaven's Sword, he sliced through every attack easily before shoving the blade into the behemoth's chest area where his crest currently was thanks to the others forcing it there.

"Time to take away what wasn't supposed to be yours... on BOTH COUNTS!" Dramon X MM bellowed while at the same time the Zero Factor charge on his sword siphoned out the energies of his Crest of Despair; this in turn returned the it to its normal state: the Crest of Spirit.

"He did it!" X shouted, completely amazed as the Heaven's Sword glowed and exploded, which knocked both GalacticNova X down and Dramon X MM back from each other.

Having expended its power, the Heaven's Sword reformed into both the Crest of Heaven, which sent into Ken's body, and a small sword hilt that didn't have a blade on it. When Dramon X MM grabbed and swung the weapon, it formed an energy katana. "So, this is the true Heaven's Sword all right!" He whispered awestruck before grabbing GalacticNova X.

The sky darkened above them, signaling for a climatic turnaround.

"Let's finish this! You weren't supposed to have a Crest to begin with!" Dramon X MM chastised his enemy, jamming his new weapon's blade into GalacticNova X's chest causing him more pain before turning. "_**WRATH OF HEAVEN!**_" He swung back around and delivered a downward slash. A bolt of lightning crashed down around the blade from above and the combined powers shattered GalacticNova X's Crest entirely causing small explosions in his stunned body before he fell back down. This was immediately followed by a massive explosion. Dramon X MM jumped away and turned to view the damage caused by their battle.

**(End theme)**

However, this was no cause for celebration. Everyone braced themselves once GalacticNova X quickly got back up. The green-haired behemoth angrily bellowed. His state of mind was consumed by insanity. Unable to control himself, GalacticNova X could only think about blood. He instinctively unleashed a larger Galactic Cannon than par for course.

**(Cue I.O.N. - **_**Deeper**_**)**

"_**MEGA GALACTIC CANNON!**_" The behemoth unleashed the immense green ball that's strong enough to wipe out everyone.

"SHIT! That's big enough to blow us all up!" BW exclaimed.

"More than that. It'll definitely wipe out this planet!" X shouted.

"C'mon, everyone! We can stop it!" Angemon X called out.

As the sphere grew bigger, Omega X powered up to his level 2 Ascendant state.

"Let's see you try me, Yagami! Since this is between you and me!" Omega X adamantly shouted. "_**SUPER TERRA BEAM!**_" He rebounded by unleashing a stronger variation of his usual Terra Beam.

GalacticNova X crushed his sphere, unleashing a immense green beam that collided with Omega X's Super Terra Beam. As the beams collided, the entire vicinity shuddered under the extreme powers of the two Ascendants.

Celesta X quickly took a stand and joined by her brother's side. "Tai, let's take him down together!" As she gained his approval, she powered up and fired off her attack. "_**HOLY TERRA BEAM!**_" Her attack coalesced with Omega X's to reform the Sibling Terra Beam.

GalacticNova X retaliated by shooting numerous Galactic Cannons, which only further powered up his attack

As both sides powered up their attacks, it briefly became a stalemate. However, the behemoth's armor was starting to show its chinks. GalacticNova X felt his own energy beginning to diminish following the loss of his Crest.

"Let's give them a hand, guys!" Angemon X commanded as he and Sedna readily provided support while blocking out GalacticNova X's stray blasts. "_**Finish Buster!**_" He blasted a beam away in one shot.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna drew out her Dragon Saber and sliced apart a beam heading her direction. She turned and delivered a horizontal slash to stop another beam.

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David made their move countering energy blasts leaking out from the enlarged Galactic Cannon sphere.

"Tai, Kari! I'll give you a hand!" WarAngemon cried as he hastily shot toward Omega X and Celesta X.

"Wait, TK!" Ultima X shouted, but Sonja stopped him.

"He knows what he's doing, Davis. Let's keep these blasts from blowing us apart!" Sonja said, aiding the others in intercepting the incoming blasts shooting out of GalacticNova X's barrier.

BW, BanchoLeomon (Kai), and Pikkan also joined the others to knock away the blasts.

Standing up, Dramon X MM summoned Titaniamon.

"Let's make give the others a hand, Titaniamon! Armor up!"

"I'm on it!" Titaniamon declared, instinctively powering up to her Ultima Mode. She activated the Sailor Saturn power in her armor and summoned a Silence Glaive to slice apart the stray blasts. "_**Silence Wall!**_" She put up an impenetrable barrier protecting herself from more incoming blasts.

Dramon X MM glided up and used his sword to cancel out a few blasts. He then used the Instant Movement learned from Tai to teleport around and slice up more stray blasts. He turned around watching WarAngemon convening with Omega X and Celesta X. "Go for it, guys! Take him down!"

Once WarAngemon joined Omega X and Celesta X, no further objections were made. WarAngemon shifted over to GalacticNova X and unleashed two spheres of golden light from his wings.

"Tai, Kari! I'm giving you two a boost!" WarAngemon declared. "_**Shimmering Force!**_" He threw the two heavenly spheres as they combined with Omega X and Celesta X's Sibling Terra Beam, causing it to turn into a bluish wave akin to a tsunami.

The Ascendant trios' resulting force collided with GalacticNova X's Mega Galactic Cannon. What seemed like a stalemate was really the heroes gaining an upper hand against the psychotic Ascendant. GalacticNova X seethed upon noticing the immense beam pushing his own attack towards him. As an act of desperate, GalacticNova X instinctively formed an energy barrier to defend himself, but this had a costly effect. His already diminishing energy resulted in the barrier to shatter like glass.

Omega X caught on and shouted. "KARI! TK! READY?!"

Celesta X and WarAngemon yelled out. "YEAH!"

"HERE GOES!" Omega X bellowed adamantly. "PERISH FOR GOOD, YAGAMI!"

"_**SUPER TSUNAMI WAVE!**_"

One major boost from all three Ascendants powered up the immense blue wave as it pushed upward and headed for GalacticNova X. The Legendary Ascendant's face contorted with distress as the beam shattered his aura barrier instantly and shot him through the sky. In no time, he was already being blasted straight through the atmosphere and sent to the Digital World's sun.

As he was pushed closer to the massive star, flashbacks of his troubled childhood and his corruption by the Crest of Despair. He gritted his teeth reflecting back to the abuse from his foster parents and enduring Glaven's manipulations. Finally, all the fights he's been through, including with his hated adversary Omega X.

GalacticNova X's body began dissolving the closer he was pushed into the digital sun. The powerful wave plunged him through the heart of the digital sun.

GalacticNova X let out a piercing roar as the heat energies consumed him. "_**TAAAAICHI! GARRRRGHHH!**_" His chest ripped open as his heart popped out and exploded. Both the sun's energy and the beam eradicated the body of the Legendary Ascendant, scattering his remains across space.

**(End theme)**

The Legendary Ascendant's screams faded.

GalacticNova X was no more. His terrifying aura diminished for good.

Back on the Digital World, Omega X, Celesta X, and WarAngemon dropped down catching their breaths. Their friends hurried over to help them up and celebrated their big victory over the ruthless behemoth.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto floated about the voids of space and time. Having chased her 'sister' out of the Kai verse, she planned on finishing what the others had started. However, she lost trace of her almost instantly.

"Where could she have gone?!" She wondered before feeling a large power source coming towards her. Turning around, she found herself facing a familiar giant three-headed dragon with a red and black body.

"Wait, you're not that _woman_! You look like her, but you're not her. What's going on!?" demanded the dragon.

"I would ask the same. Who are you?"

The dragon huffed. "Normally, I'd kill you for that, but you don't seem like the enemy. I'm NeoPhotondramon. I'm looking for the woman who looks like you because she has my 'kin' on a leash, and if he evolves into a state like mine, things could get dicey which is why I will end both of them."

Pluto replied. "Seems we have a common foe. That woman is my 'sister' from a different time period. She has to be stopped before she causes anymore disruptions. Heaven forbid she tries to restart previous events that devastated my world."

NeoPhotondramon grinned darkly, showing his sharp teeth. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I've been keeping tabs on a kid called Kensuke, who I was supposed to kill, but now I'm not so sure. Anyway your 'sister' can't get into your world unless she takes him out or something to that effect. It's probably due to the command seal she has placed on her arm, but who did that I have no idea."

Upon hearing this declaration, Pluto grew more suspicious. _Seems I'll need to talk with Ken then about this benefactor who calls himself Greil. Why did he release her? S_he thought before looking up again. "In any case, I don't suppose you'd be willing to exchange information?"

NeoPhotondramon shrugged and growled. "Lady, no offense, but I'm not a team player. I will say this though, as long as you leave me alone, I'll do the same, but if we ever fight, expect no mercy!" He warned before taking off.

Pluto simply watched him leave before vanishing herself, returning to her home dimension.

"Just when things with my sister seem to have been settled before, her actions always come back to haunt me."

xxxxx

_**Greil's Lair/Unknown Location/?**_

"Looks like we both need to heal more before going out. I would've killed them all for what that stupid puppy did, but..." Greil complained, regretting not killing the Kai Destined.

Jishikitori X sighed with irritation. "Can we just drop it? Besides you and me, what else can we do now?"

"Good question, the troll is still out there and needs to be dealt with, but I'm getting the impression that trying to beat Ken by brute force alone isn't going to cut it. Perhaps we should take a different approach." He said as he opened a viewing portal that showed Maki from XLR-08 working at his new job. "We've gotta be more deceptive from this point forward."

Jishikitori X nodded, a small evil grin forming on her face when he said this.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dragon's Valley/Folder Continent/DF-616/11:45 AM**_

It was finally over. GalacticNova X's days of destruction were done. As everyone powered down and helped the fatigued Tai couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Finally, he's gone."

Agumon nodded. "Yep, we got him for good."

"There's no way he could come back from being blasted into the sun."

Ken was none too pleased to hear that as Kari and Gatomon helped up TK and Patamon.

"Please don't jinx us," Ken said before putting his new weapon away into his Digivice.

Karin approached him, who was expecting a slap for going against her word. He was surprised when she hugged him.

"You've grown brother. You've improved so much it's impressive, but please don't use your Zero Factor, ok?"

Ken smiled and hugged her back. "You got it, sis." He said looking over the tired Digimon. "Man this was one hectic party."

"You call this a party!?" Mikato snapped.

Ken waved her off like a nuisance. "What else would you call it? Speaking of parties, I'm gonna be having my own haircut party when we get back cause no way I'm keeping my hair longer than it needs to be."

Karin giggled while running her hands through his hair and fixing it. She was quick to remember how attempted to heal himself using a curling iron.

"I've got an idea, brother. Why don't you come to our world at least long enough to get a haircut. Since I know you're still not comfortable with going back to your human world yet."

Ken was confused. "Didn't you and Dimitri have some plans though?"

Dimitri shrugged it off. "It's ok. This was more important. Besides we can easily do that stuff later."

Ken nodded to this. "Very well, I'll take Mikato, Shizuka, and their partners back home. Then I'll come to your world." He checked his Digivice and realized someone was missing. "Hey, where is KageShurimon?"

Suddenly, Sistermon Blanc's face appeared on the screen.

"I think he wants to stay here. He was quite the bookworm at the Sovereign's lair and never returned from their library."

Ken looked over to X. "Is that ok with you if he stays?"

"I don't mind. I could use some help organizing those books," he said rubbing his shoulders."

However before anything else could happen, a slow clapping was heard.

"That was well done warriors! You've eliminated another scourge from the realms."

Looking around, Shizuka was the first one to find the source of the voice. It was a Goldramon, a familiar looking Goldramon.

"Are the Goldramon from our Digital World?" Ken flatly asked.

"Of course, boy. Your attitude of course never seems to change... why are you staring at me like that?"

Ken held up his Digivice. "Titaniamon release!" Titaniamon reappeared before him. "Attack him and make him drop his disguise!"

Everyone was confused at this, but Titaniamon could feel something was off and complied. Before she could get to Goldramon, the dragon caught on intense fire and forced her back.

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**The God of Destruction Appears**_**)**

"What is this?!" She declared being forced back. _This fire! It seems similar to that of Sailor Mars' Houou entity! Why is that?!_

"You've definitely improved, boy, to see through my disguise now when you couldn't before." He said as his voice took on a different tone, one that was much darker and malevolent. "Did it never occur to you why I had the power to see events in other worlds, and why I'm here now?!" His form soon changed to that of a large fire-like humanoid with white eyes and horns, whose appearance caught X off guard.

"PYRONMON?!" The masked watcher declared in shock. Everyone looked at him. "How are you alive?! You were supposed to be dead long ago!"

"You would be surprised how fate works, watcher. I was hoping to take back what was mine today as it seemed like a good time, but alas, Ken's gone and matured, which is convenient for me. After that, I will get the rest of the bird with no priestess witch to interfere this time." With that, he said vanishing.

**(End theme)**

"X, you wanna tell us what's going on?" Tai asked, all were confused.

Needless to say, X remained silent until he turned to Ken's direction. "I don't think now is a good time, but I will say this. Ken, you have to watch your back at all times now."

Ken shrugged almost in boredom. "I'm kinda used to that by now."

Davis groaned. "Man, one minute everyone's happy, but the next everyone's depressed! Talk about mood swings!"

Sonja shook her head dismissively. "Pretty common stuff now, Davis. So changing subjects, should we go check on the jerk?"

Sam asked. "Jerk?"

"She means my father," Keke rolled her eyes.

"I almost don't want too because I know what's coming," TK said, holding Patamon.

"Seems like a good time for us to duck out then," Ken said as he opened a portal. "Glad to help put one more threat down guys. Till next time." He said as he led Mikato and Shizuka home with their partners, all of whom de-evolved back to normal.

Karin, Dimitri, and Faith were next to leave.

"Sis, look after dad, I've got a bad feeling he might do something over the top because of this," Dimitri said hugging Keke and turning to leave.

"Don't worry about it. You can count on me," she reassured him with a smile. "You two stay safe as well."

Karin nodded as she hugged her and Tai. "Guess we should head back and wait for Ken to show up. You all take care."

"Hopefully, we'll see each other soon, Karin," Tai wished his old friend farewell.

Everyone waved as Karin, Dimitri, and Faith headed out.

"Well, let's head back to the Sovereign's lair and get something to eat while checking on Yamato. I'm starving." Tai said, making everyone laugh.

"I'm hungry, too," Agumon replied, caressing his growling belly.

"That's a no brainer. You two are always hungry," Gatomon said as Kari laughed.

X and Tai teleported the group to their destination.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Juuban Park/YYGDM-01/3:45 PM**_

Taking some time off from their usual activities, a few of the Senshi gathered with friends and family for a picnic and walk in the park. Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Minako, Rio, and their children sat together chatting.

"So, that's what happened with Rio and our baby girl! You should've seen little Ai curl up and burp in his arms! It was so adorable I couldn't resist taking pics of them!" Minako laughed as Rio shook his head and chuckled modestly.

Suddenly, Rei alarmed everyone when she gasped loudly. She felt a cold vibe startle her.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi asked worryingly.

Hiei noted the distressed look on his girlfriend's face and sensed a disturbance with the Houou spirit in her. Hiei and Rei's children, Ryuuhi and Koori, clung close to their mother as if trying to comfort her.

"Are you ok?" Mamoru asked.

_What's this ominous vibe I'm getting now? Houou, what can you tell me?_ Rei pathed with her inner cosmic entity.

_**'It can't be. Pyronmon has reemerged...' **_The Houou replied in a reluctant tone.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/YYGDM-01/4:30 PM**_

After dropping off the ninja twins and their Digimon partners in his home dimension, Ken briefly went to go visit Karin, Dimitri, and Faith. Fearing he's hurt himself trying to cut his hair, Karin decided to cut and trim down Ken's lengthy and shaggy hair. After washing it, she spent half an hour trying her best to cut his long hair.

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**A Salute to the Spirits of the War Dead**_**)**

Wiping nervous sweat from her brow, Karin turned Ken around to show his reflection. Ken checked his hair and smiled with satisfaction.

"You did great, Karin. My hair's back to its normal length."

Karin smiled modestly. "I was just afraid you'd hurt yourself trying to cut your own hair."

"It's a great job. Have you considered becoming a barber or some kind of hair stylist?"

"Nah. I don't think I could cut it, Ken," she replied, wiping his shoulders with a towel. "I'm lucky to even trim your hair back to normal."

"I don't know. I think you could hack it, Karin," Dimitri interjected as he fed Faith a potato chip.

"I'll stick to museum curating and volunteering."

Ken remained seated as he reflected to the Room of Time training with Tai. A smile formed on his face as he turned around facing them.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate you taking the time to cut my hair, sis."

"No problem, brother. Please, if you need help, don't hesitate to see us or contact us. Don't try taking on every conflict on your own," she told him flat out. She hugged him as he prepared to make his leave.

"By the way, how did you know that sword you used to smash Yagami's Crest was the 'true Heaven's Sword'? Dimitri asked.

"Well, I had a dream, or vision when I was in the Room of Time training with it. I saw the sword break and transform into what it ended up turning into. Thus, I believe it is the true version of the weapon. What's even better is now I don't have to use my Crest as a weapon anymore, so it's safer now."

Karin and Dimitri accepted this response and nodded.

Before leaving, Ken remembered something he wanted to tell them.

"By the way, guys, Tai has effectively _caught up _with me during our Room of Time training."

Upon hearing this, Karin, Dimitri, and Faith were speechless as to what Ken hinted to, but came to the conclusion Tai gained a new power. However, when Ken described the new power Tai achieved, they were astounded by the revelation. He made sure not to go into depth and reveal much.

"But, we shouldn't say a word about it to anyone else for now. Tai said it's ok for us to know since we live kin different worlds and trusts us to secrecy."

"You have our word, Ken," Dimitri replied.

"Of course, we'll keep this to ourselves. I really look forward to seeing this new power Tai's gained," Karin added.

After hugging Karin again and saying his goodbyes, Ken opened a portal and traveled back to his home dimension.

"Tai's gained a new form? Interesting," Karin muttered, her face showed intrigue.

Dimitri remarked, equally interested. "I wonder if I can achieve _this _level as well."

"Who knows? Maybe we will," Faith said with gleaming confidence.

Karin giggled. "If you two put your minds to it, maybe you will one day." She shifted back to the direction where the portal closed up. _Ken, please remember we're always here for you._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/DF-616/12:10 PM**_

Following the hard fought battle, the Kai Destined and company were relieved to resolve their conflict with Yagami and Agumon X. Most of all, Tai and Agumon were glad to have that weight of responsibility lifted off their shoulders.

"Damn, that was awesome, mom and dad!" Kara said, praising their united effort with Omega X.

Tike chimed in. "That was one big ass Tsunami Wave!"

"Glad you liked it," Kari giggled, patting the kids' heads. "It did take a lot out of us, didn't it, TK?"

"Sure did," TK said. "But, it was sure worth taking out Yagami."

Finally, Yamato and Gabumon awoke after being treated by Falcomon's healing. Dianamon and Minervamon made room for Yamato to sit up. TK walked over with Patamon to see Keke, Mimi, and Palmon kneeling beside Yamato.

"Seems like we've been out for a while," Gabumon said, rubbing his head. "Last I checked, we were ambushed by that man."

"...ugh! That bastard! Where is he?!" Yamato snapped up and surveyed the area. To his shock, he realized he was in the middle of the Sovereign's sanctuary. "What am I doing here? Last I checked we were back in the Digital World!"

"Yes, well, you were out for almost a whole day. You were lucky to be alive, dad!" Keke snapped at him.

Mimi frowned. "You had us scared. We thought he'd kill you."

Having realized he was robbed of revenge, Yamato scowled and pushed through the girls. TK tried to reason with him, but Yamato walked past him.

"That cowardly bastard! Why won't he show himself now?!" Yamato bellowed.

Everyone saw how tense Yamato was and most of them stayed as far away as they could from him. Mimi, TK, and Keke were most notably the ones nervous by his obsessive and erratic behavior.

Pikkan yawned while listening to Yamato's constant bickering. "Things just never change, do they?"

BanchoLeomon (Kai) grumbled. "It's Yamato. What do you expect?"

Sonja snidely remarked. "And you wonder why I broke the jerk's arm?"

BW chuckled. "Perhaps you'd like to try again?"

This was only made worse when Yamato overheard a discussion from the other side, which caught his attention. He eavesdropped on Tai mentioning to X something about a certain _surprise _he'd like to show in the future.

X was baffled to what Tai uncovered. "...that's incredible."

Tai grinned nonchalantly. "Oh, you're all gonna love this."

Clenching his fists tight, Yamato made sure to etch this into mind. _First that asshole gets the better of me and now the clown claims he's got a new ace up his sleeve? Whatever it is, why didn't he use it in the last fight?! Tai, you conniving bastard... you will show me this surprise!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/Myotismon's Mansion/XLR-08**_

"How's it coming?" Myotismon asked a Bakemon, who was working on a machine.

"It's coming along fine sir. Soon, the bio-Digimon will be complete, but uh are we really going to use that human's blood sample for this project?" the Bakemon asked.

"You bet we are. That human's power was off the charts, even more so than the other one who embarrassed us a while back. We'll soon we'll have our revenge!" He said laughing evilly while eyeing a jar containing some of Yagami's blood on a nearby shelf.

xxxxx

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**End Roll Godzilla Theme – Great Monster War March – Main Title**_**)**

xxxxx

_**The end**_

xxxxx

(The party is beginning to wind down but the dance and social gatherings are still ongoing. Tai & Sora, X & Keke, Karin & Dimitri, Usagi & Mamoru, Yusuke & Keiko, Tyra & Helena, and Ken & Christina are on the dance floor with the other couples and guests cheering them.)

Minako: Wow, they're really livening the dance floor up!

Makoto: If this were a contest, I don't know who I'd choose.

Rei: Clearly me and Hiei were the hottest dancers.

Hiei: If you say so, woman.

Lyn: I'd say we killed it on the dance floor. Didn't we, Seto?

Seto: Of course, we did.

Taylor: Y'all need to try some Texas style dancing. It's fun.

(Ashley and Gardevoir are seen in the background arguing who to dance with Ford. Ford is caught in the middle of it unsure what to do until Slade tells him to relax while the two are bickering.

The dancing couples stop as everyone gives an applause.)

Jami: That was a great show!

Ami (dressed as Fuu Hououji from Rayearth): This has been a fun party. Well done, Lyn.

Lyn: I can't take all the credit. Credit also goes to Seto. Tai, Karin, and X helped organize things together, too.

Tai: Since the story went past Halloween and Thanksgiving, we might as well go out and merge the holidays together.

Karin: And also throwing Christmas into the mix since we're closer to that very soon.

Vega (dressed in Saiyan armor): Then, that makes this a Hallogivingmas party?

Dimitri: Or Thankschristween?

Nostalgia Critic: Why the fuck not call it the Nightmare on Christmas?!

Ford: But, what about Thanksgiving?

Gai: No one cares about that anymore... (gets jumped and pecked by the turkey) Ow! Hey!

Agumon: Get the turkey! (He, Veemon, Shoutmon, Faith, and PinkPatamon jump Gai in attempt to grab the turkey. The Thanksgiving turkey flees with the hungry Digimon in pursuit)

Maka: There goes the turkey.

Titaniamon (scoffs): Learn self control, guys. (grumbles)

Christina (sits down with Ken): That was fun! You not that bad of a dancer, Ken.

Ken: Thanks, Christina, but I had to follow you.

Christina: C'mon, take the credit. (leans on him)

Mimi (dressed as Aerith Gainsborough): What did you think of the dance, Yamato?

Yamato: Humph, I suppose ok.

Slade: It was a great party, guys. Kudos to the ones who ran this event.

Ford: Same here! It was fun and thanks for the birthday wishes!

Tai: Glad y'all could come!

Karin: You're more than welcome to join us next year.

X: So, what's next year's plans?

Keke: Plan now?

(Suddenly, Madoka Kaname and her friends appear to everyone's surprise.)

Usagi: It's Madoka and her friends!

Rei: This is a surprise.

Minako: What brings you here?

Madoka (friendly smile): You're all invited to join us for next year's Halloween party at the 'House of Madoka'.

Tai: House of Madoka?

Athena: Momma, look, pretty girls. (points to Madoka and co.)

Karin: You just saved us the trouble of finding a location for next year's venue. Thanks, Madoka!

Ken: Looks like they just saved y'all the trouble.

Lyn: We're gonna try and make it next year. Right, Seto?

Seto: Sure, whatever you say.

X: Wonder how crazy it's gonna be next year?

Sora: Guess we'll find out once fall 2014 comes.

Dimitri: Nonetheless, we're gonna be there.

Tai: Hate to say it, but the party's over here, guys. But, there's always the after party!

Karin: Thanks for joining us, everyone, and hope you enjoyed this movie fic!

Athena: See you next year!

All: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

(Party ends with the turkey standing over Agumon, Veemon, Shoutmon, Faith, and PinkPatamon. The turkey is swinging a staff and standing triumphantly.)

Turkey: Hi-ya! Wata! See ya next year!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter and the final holiday character segments!

Yes, I know it seemed like a cliffhanger and set-up for the third Yagami movie fic based on the Bio-Broly movie, but I'm _not_ writing this adaptation. Chaosblazer intends to write this and incorporate the 'Bio-Yagami' arc exclusively into his Accel Stream series. That definitely gets that weight off my shoulders and I can return to my own fics. So, if you want to read it, check on Chaosblazer's fic page when he posts it up.

WarAngemon was a last minute choice to join Omega X and Celesta X to send GalacticNova X into the sun. It was gonna be Dimitri, but Chaos opted for me to go with TK since he can send a statement to Greil. Speaking of Greil, if you want to see what he and Jishikitori X have planned, I'd recommend you follow Chaos' Accel Stream Season 2 fic when its 17th chapter gets posted. And likewise with Pyronmon (disguised as the Accel world's Goldramon) and find out what he plans for Ken.

Thoughts on Ken/Dramon X's new 'surprise' technique? And how about that Super Tsunami Wave (a huge nod to X/Max Kamiya's technique).

As for Tai's certain _surprise_? Ohoho, wait until DFKai Season 3. Should be no surprise. Yamato won't be pleased. ;)

And next year, the big holiday party will commence in the House of Madoka. Thanks to Ford for this idea. Which fic will feature this party event? I've yet to decide that. Find out next year!

Until then, send a review and see you soon! :D


End file.
